Black Love (Noire x Autor)
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: En esta historia, el destino hizo de las suyas provocando que dos personas se encuentren en circunstancias inusuales... Si alguien quiere apoyarme económicamente, pueden hacerlo en Patreon para estar motivado y compartir mas historias así con ustedes. Cualquier aportación es buena, y por último, les dejo el link: www.patreon.com/OuryuuXIX
1. Capítulo 1

No sé cómo fue que terminé en este lugar, pero estuvo bien que haya llegado a este mundo, aunque no sea el mío.

Afortunadamente, todavía recuerdo toda mi vida pasada, y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de todo lo que hice. Antes de que mi destino cambiara por completo, en el pasado fui conocido como el mejor francotirador de la Policía Internacional. En la base, había reclutado a los 12 mejores agentes para que trabajen conmigo en nuestras misiones de salvaguardar la seguridad de nuestra ciudad y así, mantenerla bajo control. Mi grupo estaba bien organizado y equilibrado, estratégicamente hablando, ya que eran 2 médicos, los mejores y más rápidos para tratar heridas de todo tipo, 3 camaleones, agentes que pueden tomar cualquier identidad para infiltrarse en el territorio enemigo y así hacer reconocimiento del lugar y otros detalles que necesitábamos para la misión, 3 escuderos, los que ofrecían resistencia al equipo, municiones y los encargados de hacer volar cualquier puerta sin ninguna dificultad, 4 berserkers, los más rápidos y fuertes del grupo, equipados con las mejores armas de corto y mediano alcance, entrenados para ejecutar al enemigo de un solo disparo, y yo, que además de ser francotirador, apoyando al grupo con ataques a larga distancia sin que me detecte ningún radar gracias a que mis disparos son de más de 500 metros a la redonda, también soy el estratega del equipo, enviando primero a los camaleones para que hagan reconocimiento del terreno y así poder diseñar la estrategia. En ciertas ocasiones me unía con los berserkers para atacar, ya que también poseo experiencia con armas de corto y mediano alcance.

En aquellos tiempos nuestras misiones eran siempre ir por las personas más buscadas del estado, y poco después del país. Y a pesar de ser el líder del grupo, era el más joven, ya que mi padre me hizo que entre a la Policía Internacional a los 16 años porque estábamos en una muy baja situacion económica, y necesitábamos dinero urgentemente. Además la Policía usaba a los más jóvenes debido a la falta de personal por los altísimos índices de criminalidad. Todos los días entraban 10 candidatos a policías y solo uno sobrevivía para el día siguiente. Mi puesto como francotirador me lo gané, gracias a que un día me colé en el campo de pruebas de tiros de la academia de Policía, y estaba practicando a disparar con un rifle de largo alcance que estaba tirado en el suelo, y acertaba en todos los blancos que había. Uno de los oficiales de alto rango me vió y me ofreció el puesto, y acepté.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día, y debo admitir que, en los pocos años que estuve en la Policía Internacional en todos los operativos de acabar con el crimen organizado, he visto y vivido todo tipo de experiencias, tanto malas como buenas, sobre todo cuando nos ordenaban desde la base que usaramos la fuerza letal en casi todos los casos. Pero todo cambió el día en que estalló la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Desde el principio, sabía que esa guerra iba a empezar tarde o temprano, ya que el mundo estaba en una etapa muy difícil e inestable. Crisis económica, invasión a otros países para apoderarse de los recursos, golpes de Estado y ataques indirectos entre países fueron las principales causas de que la guerra haya empezado. Cuando me enteré de ésto, reuní a mis muchachos para enlistarnos juntos y así formar un equipo. Las primeras batallas fueron fáciles para nosotros gracias a nuestra organización y trabajo en equipo. Pero, en el fondo, presentía que nuestro tiempo juntos en la guerra sería corto, mas nunca pensé que sería demasiado pronto. Recuerdo que nuestra misión era infiltrarnos en un bosque para ocultarnos del fuego enemigo. Para abarcar más terreno, tuvimos que separarnos y colocarnos en puntos estratégicos para atacar a los que nos perseguían. Lo que no me esperaba, era que el bosque estaba minado. Es decir, había minas ocultas entre los árboles y maleza, camuflados perfectamente. Nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando uno de los escuderos murió por la explosión de una mina. Poco después fueron cayendo uno por uno mis compañeros mientras seguíamos avanzando. Creo que al final, me quedé solo ya que no veía a ninguno de los muchachos avanzando. En fin, no me quedó de otra que seguir adelante. Mientras andaba, logré ver una luz al final del bosque. Creo que por fin iba a salir de esa trampa mortal, así que anduve con cuidado de no pisar una mina. Cuando estaba llegando a la salida, la luz que emanaba me impidió ver por unos breves segundos hasta que al fin pude abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, me quedé sorprendido. No solo porque seguía habiendo bosque, sino que además estaba cubierto con una especie de tecnología avanzada: pantallas de todas las formas y tamaños, hologramas, entre otras cosas. Además el cielo estaba despejado, cosa rara ya que, si recuerdo bien, estaba lloviendo sin parar hasta antes de salir del bosque minado. No sé cómo fue que llegué a ese lugar, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a una chica caminando sola a la distancia. Yo empecé a seguirla para preguntarle en donde estaba, pero de pronto vi a un monstruo enorme, parecido a un dragón, acercándose a ella. Por suerte, todavía llevaba conmigo mis armas, así que espero que funcionen. Sobre mi espalda llevaba cargando una M60 y una PGM Ultima ratio Hecate 2, en la pierna derecha llevaba un Stonner 63A Commando, en la pierna izquierda un RPK, y en la cintura traía un L96A1 y un M14. Le grité a la chica que se hiciera a un lado, y cuando lo hizo, comencé a disparar a la bestia. Cuando murió, en lugar de haber caído el cuerpo sin vida del dragón, desapareció en muchos fragmentos de cristales de color azul. Los disparos habían asustado a la chica, pero me acerqué a ella y le dije que se tranquilizara. Me preguntó que si fui yo quien disparaba y respondí que si, a lo que me dijo.

\- Gracias por salvarme de ese ataque por la espalda. No me había percatado de la presencia de ese dragón porque estaba concentrada en la misión que me encargaron. Por cierto, vienes de otra dimensión, ¿Verdad? Lo digo por tu atuendo y las armas que llevas cargando. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que de otra dimensión? -

\- Te explico. En ciertas partes de este mundo, se distorsiona el espacio, provocando que entren personas u objetos en esta dimensión, incluso si vienen de otras épocas del tiempo. Quizá tú fuiste absorbido por una luz brillante y por eso llegaste aquí, al menos a tiempo antes de que ese dragón me ataque. -

Espera. ¿Eso quiere decir, que esa luz que vi al final del bosque, no era la salida, sino que un portal dimensional? ¿Será esto un milagro del cual me dieron una segunda oportunidad, o una maldición en la que me quedaré atrapado aquí para siempre?


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de que esa chica de cabello negro me dijera eso, no sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar. La chica notó de inmediato mi cara de preocupación y me dijo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Quizá tienes personas que te esperan en tu dimensión, pero todavía no sabemos cómo regresar a las personas que vienen de otros mundos y épocas diferentes a su dimensión original. -

\- No te preocupes. Ya no tengo a nadie que me espere en mi mundo. Mis padres y compañeros del ejército en donde estaba murieron asesinados en la guerra, así que prácticamente, estoy solo. -

\- No lo sabía. Pues lamento lo de la pérdida de tus padres y compañeros, aunque ya sea tarde para eso. -

\- Descuida. Y gracias por tus condolencias. Por cierto, olvidé presentarme. Me llamo Ouryuu. Mucho gusto. -

\- Igualmente. Yo me llamo Noire. -

Después de darnos la mano, empezamos a caminar por el bosque.

\- Y dime, ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como este sola? - le pregunté.

\- Bueno, andaba en una misión que estaba anunciada en el gremio. La solicitud decía que un dogoo gigante estaba causando alboroto y además producía cientos de dogoos pequeños, y alguien tenía que detenerlo antes de que provoque una plaga. Por si no me entiendes, un dogoo es una masa gelatinosa azul con la cara y las orejas de un perro. A veces son de color naranja o rosa, dependiendo de la zona. -

\- ¿No es aquella masa azul que está por allá? - preguntaba mientras señalaba a un ser con la misma descripción que dio Noire. Estaba a unos 450 o 500 metros aproximadamente de nuestra ubicación actual.

\- Vaya. ¿Cómo puedes ver tan lejos con normalidad? Yo no lo había visto. -

\- Mi vista está acostumbrada a ver a través de las armas que uso. Como soy francotirador, mis ojos se adaptaron al uso constante de la mira, por eso, puedo ver cosas a larga distancia. Y no es por presumir, pero si quieres puedo dispararle desde aquí, aunque espero que las balas atraviesen ese cuerpo gelatinoso y toquen un punto vital. -

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, aunque no es necesario. Como CPU de Lastation es mi deber proteger y ayudar a mis ciudadanos con sus necesidades y problemas. Por si no lo sabías, ésta nación se llama Lastation y yo soy una CPU, o lo que llamarían comúnmente, una diosa. -

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces discúlpeme por mi manera de hablar así! ¡No sabía eso! -

\- No te preocupes. A mí nunca me ha gustado eso de las formalidades y cosas así. Puedes hablar conmigo normalmente y no pasa nada. Y sobre tu ayuda, no es que quisiera aprovecharme de eso o así, pero mi trabajo como CPU me mantiene ocupada, así que hagámoslo rápido. Intenta llamar su atención, o si es posible, acaba con él. La nariz es su punto débil, así que dispara ahí. -

\- De acuerdo. -

Al disparar al dogoo, de un solo tiro logré matarlo con mi PGM Hecate, aunque no pensé que mis armas y municiones funcionen en este mundo, y eso que momentos antes había matado a un dragón. Los cristales que salieron del cuerpo del dogoo se dirigían a nosotros y Noire me dijo que cada vez que derrotas a un monstruo, los cristales que suelta se convierten en puntos de experiencia y que con esos puedes hacerte más fuerte. No sé por qué, pero su frase parecía sacada de los juegos de rol que jugaba antes de unirme a la Policía Internacional. Noire me felicitó por mi trabajo y me dijo.

\- Buen trabajo. Aunque no es que no me guste que también obtengas puntos de experiencia, al fin y al cabo, tú fuiste quién lo mató en un solo turno, así que es justo. Además, yo también gané puntos de experiencia porque me uní contigo, así que está bien. Por cierto, hace rato dijiste que no tenías a nadie que te extrañe en tu mundo. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y trabajar para mí, aunque no es que quisiera aprovecharme de tu situacion. Respetaré tu decisión, cualquiera que sea. -

Noire tiene razón. Mi mundo estaba en guerra poco antes de aparecer aquí, y mis padres y compañeros están muertos, así que solamente me queda empezar desde cero, haciendo una nueva vida aquí, en Lastation, así que respondí.

\- De acuerdo. Trabajaré para ti en todo lo que pueda. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, empezando de cero en este mundo. -

\- Muy bien. Cuento contigo de ahora en adelante. Ahora, solo falta que alguien me ayude a administrar mi agenda con todas las actividades que tengo que hacer en la Basílica, como un asistente o algo así. -

\- Si quieres yo me encargo. Antes de entrar a la Policía Internacional, estaba haciendo mis prácticas profesionales en el Ayuntamiento como auxiliar administrativo por parte de la escuela, así que sé algunas cosas sobre administrar una agenda y otras cosas de oficina. -

\- ¿En serio? Muy bien. Entonces quedas contratado como mi custodio y asistente personal. Cuento contigo. -

Noire y yo nos dimos la mano, a modo de firma de contrato. Acto seguido, salimos del bosque y nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser la capital de Lastation, ya que era una ciudad muy grande. Mientras recorríamos la avenida principal, me dijo.

\- Te doy la bienvenida a Lastation. La nación de la realeza negra. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía. -

\- Me gusta la ciudad. Se ve muy futurista, como las que salen en películas y cómics de ciencia ficción. -

\- Que bueno que disfrutes el recorrido. Ahora, te mostraré algunos edificios importantes y después pasaremos al gremio a dejar el reporte de la misión terminada. -

\- De acuerdo. -

Mientras Noire me llevaba a dar un tour por la ciudad, me preguntaba cosas sobre mí y lo que me gusta. -

\- ...y el cosplay. De hecho, una de mis aficiones es la costura y a veces hacía cosplays para vender y sacar algo de dinero para mi familia. -

\- ¡¿Te gusta el cosplay?! Digo... Qué bien que hacías eso por tu familia. Es decir, es un oficio noble y honrado. Pero no sabía eso. Aún así, ¿Te gusta usarlos o solo lo hacías por negocio? -

\- Lo hacía por ambas cosas. Me gusta el cosplay y los usaba pero tenía que venderlos por mi situacion económica. -

\- Ya veo. Y perdón por hacerte recordar esa parte de tu pasado. -

\- Descuida. Así está bien, para que me conozcas mejor. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y disfrutemos del recorrido. -

Más tarde, después de que Noire me mostró unos cuantos edificios y centros turísticos más, pasamos al gremio, en donde la chica entregó su reporte, mientras yo la esperaba en recepción. Como le atendieron rápido, salimos casi de inmediato. Al salir, Noire me dijo.

\- Bien, ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo libre, vamos a ir a un sitio antes de regresar a la Basílica. Ven, es por aquí. -

Noire me llevó a una especie de cafetería, y atrás de ésta había una enorme fábrica. Yo me distraje porque me quedé viendo con asombro la gran estructura industrial, pero volví en mí cuando Noire me llamó para que pase con ella a la cafetería. Cuando entramos, una chica de cabello azul marino nos recibió.

\- Bienvenida Lady Black Heart. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? -

\- Hola Chian. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Verás, necesito que me ayudes a mejorar unas armas para él, ya que trabajará para mí de ahora en adelante. -

La chica se me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza y preguntó.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué tipo de armas quieres para tu novio? -

Yo me puse rojo de la impresión, pero Noire estaba más colorada que una manzana madura

\- ¡Él solamente trabaja para mí porque viene de otra dimensión y yo quería ayudarlo! ¡No es mi novio!... -

Antes de que la situacion empeore, tuve que intervenir.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy el nuevo custodio de Noire, y también su nuevo amigo. Mi nombre es Ouryuu. -

Después de aclarar el malentendido, Noire le pidió a Chian que mejore todas las armas que llevaba conmigo, para así tener balas ilimitadas y poder dañar a cualquier tipo de monstruo que habita en este mundo. Yo quería pagarle a la herrera por su servicio, pero Noire me dijo que no me preocupara, y que ella iba a pagar por hoy. Además, me dijo que, si quería usar mi dinero, tenía que cambiarlo en un banco interdimensional que abrieron hace poco. Me dijo que sólo había dos sucursales, una aquí y otra en una nación llamada Leanbox. Chian aceptó mejorar mis armas, y como agradecimiento nos quedamos a comer ahí, aparte de que ya teníamos un poco de hambre. Más tarde, salimos de esa cafetería y nos dirigimos a la Basílica. Me sentía más ligero al no tener mis armas y municiones, pero durante el camino empecé a sentirme un poco mal, ya que me dió un leve mareo. No le dí importancia y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la Basílica.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al llegar a la Basílica, me quedé sorprendido por su diseño arquitectónico, que parecía que el lugar demandaba respeto. Noire me invitó a pasar, y al entrar, una chica nos recibió en la entrada.

\- ¡Hola Noire! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Oye, ¿Quien es él? -

\- Es mi nuevo asistente personal. Se quedará aquí de ahora en adelante. -

La niña se me quedó viendo y me dijo.

\- Bueno, mi hermana tendrá sus razones para reclutarte, así que espero que también me apoyes a mí. Me llamo Uni. Mucho gusto. -

\- Igualmente. Me llamo Ouryuu. -

Ambos nos dimos la mano y Noire dijo.

\- Ahora que hicieron las presentaciones, voy a ir a bañarme. Después sigues tú. Y al terminar, vamos todos a cenar. -

Mientras Noire fue a bañarse, Uni y yo nos quedamos en la sala. Cuando estaba por sentarme, me volví a marear y me dolía la cabeza. Uni se dio cuenta y me preguntó. -

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -

\- No es nada. Quizás sea que me duele la cabeza un poco. Es todo. -

\- Eso espero. Pero aún así, ese mareo no parece normal. -

Después de eso, Uni me preguntó de todo tipo de cosas, y al cabo de un rato me gané su amistad.

\- ¿Así que eres un francotirador? Entonces no te molestará que me enseñes un par de trucos con las armas de fuego, ¿Verdad? -

\- Por mí no hay problema. Cuando quieras podemos practicar. -

En eso, Noire sale del baño y me dijo.

\- Listo. Ahora te toca a ti bañarte. Uni, hazme el favor de llevarle una toalla y un cambio de ropa. En mi habitación hay unos cosplay de chico que hice hace tiempo. Te lo encargo. -

Mientras Uni me conseguía la toalla y la ropa, yo empecé a desvestirme en el baño. Ahí fue cuando comprendí por qué me estaba mareando. Mi pecho, brazos y espalda estaban llenos de cicatrices y heridas abiertas, y casi todas estaban infectadas. Quizá me las provoqué cuando estaba en la Policía Internacional o durante la guerra. Estaba a punto de quitarme el pantalón, cuando Uni entró al cuarto.

\- Ouryuu, aquí está la toalla y la ropa para que... ¡AAAAAAAAAH! -

Cuando Uni vio mi cuerpo lleno de heridas, sus gritos alarmaron a Noire, que rápidamente entró al baño.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó Uni?! ¿Por qué gritas as...? ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡OURYUU! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TU CUERPO TIENE TANTAS HERIDAS?! -

\- Quizás sean de cuando estaba en la Policía Internacional o me las provoqué durante la guerra. No me había dado cuenta, a lo mejor porque la adrenalina que tenía me impedía sentir dolor y por eso no sabía sobre que tenía tantas heridas en casi todo el cuerpo. -

\- Espera. Voy a llamar a alguien que conozco para que pueda curar esas heridas. No quisiera perder a un nuevo amigo que acababa de hacer. -

\- Gracias por el detalle, pero, ¿Puedo bañarme? Estoy casi desnudo y se siente algo incómodo que me vean así por mucho tiempo. -

Noire se puso colorada cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía el pecho descubierto y me dijo.

\- Es cierto. Perdón por eso. Vamos Uni, tenemos que salir para que pueda bañarse tranquilamente. Solo espero que el agua caliente no agrave tus heridas. Aquí te dejamos la toalla y la ropa. -

Cuando salieron, por fin pude bañarme tranquilamente. Estaba sorprendido de que también tenía heridas en las piernas. Decidí bañarme con agua fría, para que así las heridas no se pongan peor con el agua caliente. Noire me dijo que no me vistiera, ya que llamó a una enfermera para que me me cure todas las heridas del cuerpo. Aún así, me puse un bóxer para tapar mis genitales, y por suerte no tenía heridas ahí. Tuve que salir del baño así, para no manchar la ropa de sangre. Uni me llevó al cuarto en donde me quedaría de ahora en adelante. Mientras me quedaba contemplando mi nuevo cuarto, Noire entró. Estaba muy roja de la cara, quizá sea porque solamente traía un bóxer y la toalla encima.

\- Ouryuu, necesito que me hagas un favor. Por circunstancias que no puedo explicar ahora, necesito que por hoy finjas que eres mi novio. Después te explico todo, pero por ahora ayúdame con esto. -

\- De... Acuerdo... -

Después de eso, entró una chica de cabello rosa, suéter blanco y una minifalda roja que traía una maleta.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Compa y soy practicante de enfermería. Tú debes ser el novio de Noire, ¿Verdad? Ella me contó todo sobre ti. Me dijo que eras un mercenario que venía de otro mundo, y que su encuentro fue amor a primera vista, porque la salvaste en un momento crítico cuando llegaste a esta dimensión. ¡Qué romántico! ¡Es como si un caballero rescata a una mujer en peligro! -

Me quedé sorprendido por todo lo que me dijo, pero recordé las palabras de Noire, así que no me quedó de otra que seguir el juego.

\- Bueno, más que un mercenario, soy un cazarecompensas que por alguna extraña razón terminé aquí. Y sobre lo del amor a primera vista, es verdad. Fueron circunstancias difíciles de explicar, pero Noire y yo acabamos de formalizar nuestra relación como pareja. No solo su belleza me cautivó, sino que su forma de ser fue lo que me enamoró de ella. Ella es una persona madura, seria, responsable, inteligente y muy limpia. En pocas palabras, es la novia perfecta. Cuando le pedí que saliera conmigo, al principio tenía miedo de que dijera que no, pero le propuse que así nos conoceremos mejor si somos novios, además de que le prometí cuidar de ella y hacer que Lastation sea una nación mejor. Noire aceptó mi propuesta, y desde ese día somos pareja. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ouryuu. -

\- ¡Ay, que romántico! ¡Qué bueno que Noire haya sido la primera CPU en conseguir novio! ¡Nep-Nep, Blanc y Vert se morirán de la envidia si se enteran! -

\- ¿Quién? -

En eso, Noire nos interrumpe, diciendo.

\- Después te explico Ouryuu. Oye Compa, ¿no se supone que ibas a curar las heridas de mi novio? -

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Me distraje por su bella historia! Ahora Noire, necesito que nos dejes a solas porque quizás veas algo que no te gustaría. Y no pienses mal, lo digo porque necesitaré algo más que cubrir con vendajes su cuerpo, y no te agradará ver tanta sangre junta. Puedes esperarnos afuera si quieres. -

Noire salió del cuarto sin decir ni una palabra, y Compa me pidió que me quite la toalla. Me daba algo de vergüenza, pero era por mi propio bien. Compa empezó a limpiar con cuidado las heridas y cicatrices infectadas, quitando la piel muerta con mucho cuidado. Lo que me sorprendió fue que, durante esa limpieza, Compa descubrió que tenía balas enterradas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y me las fue quitando una por una con mucha delicadeza. Para mi suerte, ninguna tocó un punto vital del cuerpo. En total, fueron 9 balas las que Compa me sacó. Y al final, la enfermera me aplicó una sustancia pegajosa de color rosa que estaba muy fría. Me dijo que era un bálsamo especial para hacer que mis cicatrices cierren más rápido, y al terminar, me puso un vendaje en casi todo el cuerpo. Cuando acabó, me dijo que ya podía vestirme, así que me puse la ropa que me dió Noire. Para mi sorpresa, me quedó perfectamente. Compa le dijo a Noire que ya podía pasar, y ambos le dimos las gracias a la enfermera por ayudarme con mi tratamiento, a lo que ella respondió.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por brindarme su confianza y por solicitar mi ayuda. Aún así, necesitas comprar medicamentos para curar tu infección y para que tus cicatrices cierren más rápido. Bueno, tengo que irme. Solo me queda decirte que cuides mucho a Noire. Demuestrale lo mucho que la quieres porque le hace mucha falta. Nos vemos pronto. -

\- Yo me encargo. No te preocupes. Gracias y cuídate mucho. -

Cuando Compa se fue, Noire me dijo que quería hablar conmigo seriamente en mi cuarto sobre la razón por la que quería fingir que somos novios. Me explicó que en este mundo hay otras tres diosas más que tienen una nación diferente cada una, y siempre se burlaban de Noire y le decían cosas sobre su soledad y de que, por su forma de ser no puede hacer amigos. Por eso, quería difundir el falso rumor de que ella fue la primera de las cuatro diosas que consiguió novio. En ese momento, no estaba seguro si esa fue una buena idea o no, pero aún así decidí apoyarla porque yo estoy en una situacion similar. Yo acabo de llegar a este mundo desconocido, y a pesar de que no puedo regresar a mi propia dimensión, como quiera que sea no había nadie esperándome. Básicamente, también estoy solo. Noire me agradeció y me dijo que me traería mi cena al cuarto. El bálsamo estaba haciendo efecto y no podía mover bien mi cuerpo por el insoportable dolor. Antes de irse a preparar la comida, me dijo.

\- Cuando hablaste con Compa, escuché que estabas hablando de mí. Sobre lo que le dijiste, ¿Es verdad o solo era para que crea que éramos novios? -

\- Bueno, cuando le hablé sobre ti, únicamente dije la verdad. No podía mentir en ese aspecto. Cuando doy una opinión sobre algo o alguien, soy muy directo y siempre digo la verdad. Solo espero no haberte ofendido. -

\- Para nada. De hecho, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así, y me alegra mucho saber que me consideras de esa forma. -

\- Apenas nos acabamos de conocer, y como ahora me quedaré aquí de forma permanente, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos mejor.

Las mejillas de Noire se ruborizaron y respondió.

\- Yo también espero lo mismo. -


	4. Capítulo 4

Después de que Noire me dijo eso, me dejó cenar solo en mi cuarto cuando vio que podía mover mi brazo más o menos bien. Antes de irse, me dijo.

\- Gracias otra vez por lo de hace rato con Compa. Espero poder seguir contando contigo por si las otras CPU saben que conseguí novio antes que ellas. Pero, si tú quieres que seamos pareja de verdad, primero debemos conocernos mejor, como tú mismo dijiste. Buen provecho y hasta mañana. Que descanses. -

\- Entendido. Aceptaré tus términos y condiciones al pie de la letra. Primero empezaremos siendo amigos, y solo el tiempo dirá si somos algo más. Buenas noches y hasta mañana. -

Cuando Noire se fue, empecé a cenar. Era un guiso simple, pero fue suficiente para quedar satisfecho. Al terminar, coloqué los platos y el vaso encima de una cajonera de ropa con espejo, y me dispuse a dormir, no sin antes pensar y asimilar todo lo que ocurrió en éste día. De un momento a otro, pasé de un mundo caótico y apocalíptico, a éste mundo futurista y pacífico. En mi opinión, creo que fue un golpe de suerte que haya terminado aquí, sobre todo porque conocí a una hermosa chica como Noire. En fin, decidí no dar más vueltas al asunto y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para preparar el desayuno, y para mi sorpresa, ya me sentía un poco mejor y podía mover mi cuerpo, aunque no del todo bien. Después de casi 10 minutos buscando la cocina, ya que la Basílica era muy grande, por fin la encontré y empecé a preparar un desayuno completo para 3 personas. El olor al café caliente y el de los hotcakes despertó a Noire, la cual se acercó a la cocina y me preguntó que por qué estaba preparando el desayuno, a lo que respondí que era mi modo de agradecimiento por dejar que me quede aquí. Le dije que si, al terminar de desayunar, puedo organizar su oficina para poder liberar algo de trabajo y mantener todo en orden, y rápidamente respondió que sí. Después de comer y lavar los platos, le pregunté que si tenía una agenda electrónica con calendario y block de notas para mantener todo en orden en su oficina. Me respondió que el que tenía se descompuso pero que enseguida iría a comprar otro. Decidí acompañarla, ya que es mi deber como custodio estar cerca de ella para protegerla. En el camino, una niña de cabello lila y vestido morado con blanco se acercó rápidamente a nosotros, y yo me preparé para interceptarla porque parecía que estaba por atacar a Noire y Uni. Todavía no tenía mis armas pero también me había entrenado para combates cuerpo a cuerpo, así que estaba listo para someterla con fuerza mínima si atacaba. Parecía que esa niña estaba furiosa por algo y al acercarse a Noire, gritó.

\- ¡Noire! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que...?! -

No dejé que terminara su frase porque mi primer reacción al ver que estaba muy cerca de Noire, fue someterla contra el suelo. Mi rodilla derecha estaba sobre su espalda, con mi pierna izquierda inmovilicé su brazo izquierdo y con mis brazos sostuve su cabeza en el suelo y levanté su brazo derecho, para que no se mueva. Empecé a interrogarla, a pesar de que se quejaba de dolor.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te envió para atacar a Noire? -

La niña no respondía, y cuando volteé para ver a Noire, estaba sorprendida por ver a ésta niña en el suelo.

\- ¡Estoy impresionada! Te tomó 3 segundos en someter a Neptune contra el suelo. ¿Y bien, Neptune, cómo se siente ser humillada por mi novio tan fácilmente? -

Espera... ¿Neptune? Ahí fue donde recordé lo que me dijo Noire anoche, después de que Compa se fue. En este mundo hay otras tres diosas además de Noire y sus nombres eran Blanc, Vert y Neptune. ¡¿Eso quiere decir que la niña que tengo en el suelo es una de esas diosas?! Rápidamente me levanté y ayudé a esa niña a levantarse, pidiendo disculpas por haberla sometido.

\- ¡Oye, deberías decirle a tu novio que trate mejor a tus amigas, o se quedará solo como tú! -

\- En primer lugar, tú fuiste quien se acercó a nosotros y él creyó que querías atacarme. No solo es mi novio, también es mi custodio y asistente administrativo. -

\- ¡No es justo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste conseguir un novio tan útil como él?! ¡Se supone que eres Noire la Solitaria! ¡Una chica tsundere que no tiene amigos por su personalidad bipolar! -

\- ¡¿Para qué necesito amigos si tengo un novio que me q-quiere?! -

Esa última frase me sorprendió de pronto. Su cara estaba totalmente roja cuando dijo que me quería. Debo admitir que yo también me sonrojé por eso. La farsa de ser el novio de Noire está yendo demasiado lejos, y aunque al principio me gustaba la idea, desde el fondo estaba seguro de que Noire solo me ve como su amigo y empleado. Es decir, no hay manera de que una diosa como ella pueda enamorarse de un simple mortal como yo. Aún así, debo apoyarla, porque es parte de mi trabajo. Lo que me pareció extraño, fue algo que dijo Neptune antes de irse.

\- ¡Ya verás Noire! ¡Cuando te descuides te quitaré a tu novio! ¡Es muy guapo y útil para dejarlo pasar! ¡Nadie se resiste a mi adorable aspecto de loli, o si no funciona, mi forma de CPU es mucho más seductora que la tuya! -

Después de decir eso, se fue corriendo. Noire me dijo que no le hiciera caso y que estuviera tranquilo, y le respondí.

\- Quizás no sea tu novio de verdad, pero yo siempre seré fiel a ti. Yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, porque mi vida estará siempre a tu servicio. -

\- Gracias por tus sinceras palabras, pero me imagino que en tu mundo sí tenías a alguien que te quería, ¿No? -

\- La verdad, no. Ninguna chica se acercaba a mí por mi baja situacion económica. Yo provengo de una familia pobre que luchaba por sobrevivir, e incluso me obligaron a abandonar mis estudios para empezar a trabajar desde temprana edad. Actualmente tengo 22 años y por eso no pude conseguir pareja. Y ahora que estoy en este mundo, solamente te tengo a ti y a Uni como las primeras amigas que he hecho en toda mi vida, sin exagerar. -

Uni estaba triste por haber escuchado mi historia, y cuando le salieron un par de lágrimas, me acerqué a ella para acariciar su cabeza mientras le decía.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ahora que estoy en este mundo, comenzaré una nueva vida con ustedes y siempre estaré ahí para apoyarles en todo momento. Ahora, vamos a esa tienda a comprar la agenda. -

Después de eso, seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la tienda departamental. Compramos la agenda y unas cuantas cosas para la comida de la tarde. De vuelta en la basílica, me encerré en la oficina para poder limpiarla tranquilamente. La oficina estaba algo desordenada, con papeles tirados en todos lados y mucha basura acumulada. Primero recogí todos los papeles y los puse sobre el escritorio, para poder barrer y limpiar todos los muebles de la oficina. Al terminar, me dispuse a acomodar los papeles y separarlos por categoría. Afortunadamente, esos papeles estaban en inglés y podía entenderlos perfectamente, así que fue muy fácil, aunque había algunas palabras que no entendía muy bien, yo pensaba que quizás sean cosas relacionadas a éste mundo. Le pregunté a Noire en donde iban y los guardé en su lugar. Por último, limpié el escritorio y la computadora, ordenando todo como corresponde. Cuando estaba listo, solo me faltaba transcribir las tareas y actividades pendientes en la agenda, para que así sean cumplidas en tiempo y forma. Todo esto me llevó unas tres o cuatro horas aproximadamente, y terminé justo a tiempo para la cena. Cuando le dije a Noire que ya terminé de limpiar y ordenar su oficina, me respondió.

\- Estoy impresionada. Muchas gracias por limpiar la oficina. Y no es que yo sea una persona descuidada o floja, pero tenía tanto trabajo que no me daba tiempo de hacer otra cosa. Buen trabajo. -

Después de eso, fuimos a cenar y poco después a dormir. Estaba preparando la cama, pero oí a alguien entrar al cuarto. Era Uni y me dijo en tono serio.

\- Ouryuu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -

\- ¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? -

\- Es sobre ese falso noviazgo que tienes con mi hermana. Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste hace un rato, y no se me hace justo que juegue con tus sentimientos de esa forma. No quisiera saber que, si algún día te enamoras realmente de ella, te rechaza y pueda afectarte gravemente. Nadie tiene derecho de sufrir así, y menos tú, que lo perdió todo antes de llegar a esta dimensión. -

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazo y la soledad. No importa si no soy el novio real de Noire, me conformaré con ser su mejor amigo, y espero que algún día tú también lo seas cuando nos conozcamos mejor. -

Uni empezó a llorar, y de pronto me dio un abrazo, diciendo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Seré tu mejor amiga sin importar que nos acabamos de conocer! ¡Así que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, onii-san! -

\- ¡¿O-onii-san?! -

\- Bueno, eres amigo y guardián de mi hermana, y físicamente eres mayor que yo, así que no solo te considero como un amigo, sino como un hermano mayor que cuida y protege a su querida hermanita. ¿O acaso te molestó que te llame así? -

\- ¡Al contrario! Me sorprendió mucho que me llames así y me alegra que me consideres tu hermano. De ahora en adelante, te juro que te protegeré y te cuidaré en todo momento. -

\- Gracias onii-san. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, y tenemos que dormir para levantarnos temprano. Hasta mañana y que descanses, onii-san. -

\- Sí. Hasta mañana. -

Cuando se fue, me quedé pensando que, ahora que soy un hermano para Uni, voy a procurar que sea feliz y darle todo el cariño que nunca pude dar a mis hermanas biológicas en mi mundo, las cuales ambas me odiaban.


	5. Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano otra vez para preparar el desayuno, no sin antes sacar la agenda de la oficina de Noire para ver qué tareas teníamos para hoy. Como la agenda estaba conectada al gremio y al sistema de Shares de Lastation, sería más fácil para mí dar mi reporte diario y verificar si tenemos un encargo del gremio. Cuando terminé de hacer el desayuno y elaborar el reporte del día anterior, lo hice justo a tiempo porque enseguida entró Noire al comedor.

\- Buenos días Noire. Aquí está el desayuno, el reporte del día del nivel de Shares de Lastation y los encargos que dejaron en el gremio. -

Noire se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos y luego dijo.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ésto es lo que quería! Me has ahorrado mucho tiempo en organizar todo en un instante. Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora sé que hice una buena elección en contratarte. Buen trabajo, y gracias por la comida. Ahora, toma un descanso y desayuna conmigo. -

\- Está bien. Gracias. -

Mientras Noire y yo seguíamos comiendo, me dijo.

\- ¿Sabes? Escuché tu conversación con Uni anoche. Iba rumbo al baño y los oí hablando. -

\- ¡¿En serio?! -

\- Si, y no tienes por qué alarmarte. La verdad, no me importa que seas pobre o no. Aunque sepa la verdad sobre tu vida pasada, aún así te considero una persona muy valiosa para mí, no solo porque me ayudas en la Basílica y tomas en serio tu rol como custodio, sino que también me apoyas con cualquier cosa que necesito, y me confesaste lo que sentías por mí, aunque sea de forma indirecta. Te diré algo: aunque sea una CPU, también tengo sentimientos y quiere decir que también tengo derecho a enamorarme. Pero a diferencia de otras chicas que solo buscan personas superficiales por dinero o por su físico, yo busco al novio perfecto. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Tú estás cumpliendo con la mayoría de los requisitos que busco para mi novio perfecto. Cuando las cumplas todas, entonces aceptaré ser tu novia de verdad. Eso sí, no te diré qué requisitos te faltan por cumplir, solo llegará su momento, cuando te diga que ya tienes todo lo necesario para ser mi novio perfecto. ¿Aceptas mis términos y condiciones? -

Estaba tan sorprendido por eso que no sabía que estaba a prueba de ser el novio de Noire, así que respondí de inmediato.

\- Si. Acepto tus condiciones y haré todo lo posible para cumplir con el resto que falta para ser considerado como tu novio. -

\- Muy bien. Si te esfuerzas de esa forma, serás mi novio en poco tiempo. Bueno, vamos a terminar de desayunar y después iremos al banco interdimensional para cambiar tu dinero por la moneda de este mundo. De ahí vamos con Chian por tus armas para ir a hacer los encargos del gremio. Voy a ponerte a prueba para ver tus habilidades de francotirador. -

\- De acuerdo. -

Al terminar de comer, Noire y yo fuimos al banco y cuando nos atendieron, la persona que nos recibió dijo que puedo usar la misma tarjeta de débito que usaba en mi mundo para comprar cosas con ella y sacar dinero. Cuando hizo la conversión de moneda a éste mundo, me dio mi estado de cuenta actualizado, y Noire casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver que mi cuenta era de 26155804000 créditos, la moneda de ésta dimensión. Yo también estaba sorprendido, y al ver la fecha de mi último pago, me di cuenta de que me pagaron como si hubiera muerto en el campo de batalla. En el ejército dije que si llego a morir, todo mi dinero sería transferido a mi cuenta para que mi familia cobre con mi tarjeta. Por suerte, me quedé con la tarjeta, pero no entendía por qué tenía tanto dinero. Le pregunté a la que nos atendió, y me explicó que el dinero de otros mundos aumenta su valor, mientras más antiguo sea. La verdad, no sabía que yo provenía de una época más antigua a comparación de éste mundo, pero aún así me gustó la idea de tener tanto dinero.

Al salir del banco, invité a Noire a almorzar, antes de ir por mis armas con Chian, en agradecimiento por acompañarme al banco. Después de comer en un restaurante elegante como debe ser, fuimos con Chian por mis armas que dejé. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de Chian, me dió mis armas y me di cuenta de que pesaban menos de lo que recordaba. Me explicó que usó el mismo mecanismo que tiene el rifle de Uni. Las balas ahora son de láser, pero poseen la misma potencia y calibre que las originales. Me explicó que los disparos son ilimitados pero si noto que se empiezan a sobrecalentar, debo dejarlas reposar por 30 segundos para seguir disparando. Gracias a que ahora pesan menos, puedo usar una en cada mano. Ahora que ya tengo mis armas de vuelta, Noire me pidió que le acompañe a hacer los encargos del gremio, porque quería ver mis habilidades con las armas de fuego. Nuestra primera misión era destruir unos robots autónomos que se salieron de control, y estaban causando problemas en una especie de fábrica abandonada. Cuando llegamos al punto indicado, Noire me dijo que juntos atacaremos a esos monstruos mecánicos, pero para eso tenía que transformarse. Noire emitió una luz muy brillante de su cuerpo, y cuando se desvaneció, su cuerpo y vestimenta habían cambiado. Era más alta, su cabello ahora era blanco, sus ojos se volvieron de color azul verdoso y su cuerpo tenía una especie de armadura con alas brillantes de color azul. Su belleza me cautivó, parecía un ángel vestido de negro. Me quedé tan sorprendido, que sin querer pensé en voz alta.

\- ¡Qué hermosa se ve Noire en esa forma! ¿Así que esa es su forma de diosa? -

Noire se ruborizó un poco y respondió.

\- Es la primera vez que me ves de esta forma, ¿Verdad? Gracias por el cumplido, pero hablaremos de eso cuando acabemos con estos monstruos. -

Su respuesta me hizo reaccionar, y rápidamente me puse a la carga contra uno de esos dos robots. Acabar con él fue demasiado fácil, e incluso tuve tiempo de ayudar a Noire a destruir el otro robot. Al terminar, me dijo.

\- ¡Muy bien! Terminamos mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Ahora, sobre lo que me dijiste de mi forma de CPU... -

\- ¡Perdón por eso! ¡No era mi intención hacer ese tipo de comentario, pero me sorprendió ver esa forma que sin querer pensé en voz alta! -

\- De hecho, te iba a agradecer porque me dijiste que me veo hermosa así. Bueno, ahora vamos a la otra misión. Tenemos otros 3 encargos pendientes, ¿Verdad? -

\- S-si. Vamos. -

Noire volvió a su forma normal, y me dijo que sólo usa su forma de diosa cuando hace una misión que parece difícil o cuando hay una reunión o evento importante. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y por fin terminamos con todas las misiones del gremio, así que usé la agenda para enviar los resultados y recibir el pago, así que podíamos regresar temprano a la Basílica para poder descansar. Le pregunté a Noire que cuál era su trabajo como diosa, para ver en qué puedo ayudarle, y me explicó que éste mundo está en constante competencia entre las cuatro naciones para ser la predominante en cuestión de la llamada "Guerra de Consolas" que parece que está desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé por qué, pero eso me recordó a algo parecido que ocurrió en mi mundo. Hace años hubo 3 compañías principales que hacían consolas y videojuegos, aunque antes había muchas más pero fueron extintas con el paso del tiempo. A pesar de que sólo una de esas compañías se dedicaba del todo a los videojuegos, y las otras dos hacían otro tipo de contenido además de consolas, como una de ellas que hacía computadoras y software para sus sistemas operativos, y la otra hacía aparatos electrónicos y accesorios, las tres cayeron rendidas con la llegada de un ser siniestro que se posicionó en la cima con sus ofertas y descuentos, además de un extenso catálogo de juegos para PC. Y no solo eso, sino que las tiendas de electrónica se aprovecharon del momento y subieron el precio de las computadoras y laptops de un modo exagerado, otorgando tarjetas de crédito para que los consumidores puedan comprar esas computadoras y así las tiendas obtengan ganancias millonarias, causando así que muchas familias tengan una deuda que no pueden pagar y vayan a la bancarrota.

De camino de vuelta a la Basílica, le dije a Noire que tenía algunas ideas para hacer nuevas consolas, y ella escuchó con mucha atención todas y cada una de mis sugerencias.

\- ...puede ser que la nueva consola portátil sea más de otras cosas que lo que en realidad debe ser, pero sería una idea innovadora porque hasta ahora, no creo que exista una con características similares, ¿Verdad? -

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, no he visto ninguna así. Es decir, una consola portátil con funciones multimedia, redes sociales, internet y además que sirva como teléfono, es muy buena idea. -

\- Y para que los jugadores no sufran por la capacidad de memoria interna, será de 128 Gigabytes con expansión a 256, además de que también puede conectarse a la consola de sobremesa más reciente, para que puedan jugar con sus títulos de sobremesa, aunque no estén en casa. -

\- ¡Tienes buenas ideas para venir de un mundo apocalíptico! -

\- Bueno, la verdad es que son algunas ideas que siempre he pensado cuando veo una consola nueva, y voy incorporando las funciones que más me llamen la atención y descarto el resto. Y sobre el casco de realidad virtual, la idea la obtuve cuando vi una película hace mucho tiempo, aunque solo vi el anuncio. Nunca fui a verla al cine. -

\- Bueno, al menos tienes el concepto y un posible diseño. Eso sí, me aseguraré de que seas el primero en tener ese casco, y te lo daré como regalo por tu buen esfuerzo. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ya casi cumples con todos los requisitos para ser mi novio perfecto. -

Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Eso que me dijo que me estaba poniendo a prueba para ser su novio, LO DECÍA EN SERIO?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Espero no estar soñando, porque sería bueno si soy el novio de Noire, porque la verdad, me enamoré de ella. Ahora que me dijo esas palabras, me dió más motivación de esforzarme en mi trabajo para ayudarle en todo lo posible.


	6. Capítulo 6

Desde que Noire me dijo eso, me sentía cada vez más nervioso por saber qué más me falta para ser su novio, pero como ella misma dijo, debo tener paciencia y todo llegará en su momento. En fin, traté de olvidar eso por ahora, mientras llegábamos a la Basílica.

Al día siguiente, Noire habló conmigo sobre una misión para mí que era muy importante. Me contó que hace tiempo, hay un acosador que usa cámaras ocultas para espiar a Noire. También me preguntó si había alguna forma de entrar a sus sistemas para recuperar todas las fotos y videos que tomó, para así poder destruirlo y evitar que publique ese material por internet. Le dije que sí, y de inmediato me consiguió lo necesario para atacar al hacker. Afortunadamente, ese hacker es un robot, por lo que no solo puedo recuperar las fotos y videos de Noire, sino que podré destruirlo todo lo que quiera sin arrepentimiento.

Noire se puso en contacto con Nepgear, la hermana de Neptune, para ayudarnos a rastrear la ubicación de ese hacker, que creo que se llamaba Anonydeath, y antes de ir por él, primero entré a su servidor y fácilmente encontré los archivos que Noire quería, y me pidió que los elimine, junto con todo el sistema operativo de ese robot. Tardé unos 120 minutos en completar el proceso, y gracias a que no fui rastreado, lo logré sin que se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, yo no estaba satisfecho, así que le pregunté a Noire si puedo ir a destruir a esa cosa, a lo cual accedió con gusto. Nepgear quería acompañarnos y aunque éste era un asunto personal, la necesitábamos para saber la ubicación actual de ese robot. Antes de llegar, Noire me dijo que había preparado una estrategia para poder distraerlo y así matarlo sin que escape. El plan consistía en que Noire hablaría con él, mientras yo le disparaba a distancia cuando bajara la guardia, para que así quede herido y no pueda escapar. Yo tenía otra idea, pero no quise contarla, así que usaré parte de ambas para así castigar a ese tal Anonydeath. El lugar en donde nos veríamos con ese robot parece ser un edificio abandonado, el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan. Mis armas estaban listas y cargadas para disparar, así que solo esperaba el momento adecuado. De pronto, sentía que mi sangre hervía y mis ganas de acabar con esa cosa aumentaron al punto de que quería destruirlo. En lugar de disparar desde un lugar alto como me dijo Noire, me coloqué atrás del robot para poder darle en la nuca con mi PGM Hecate. Fue un tiro directo, y mientras estaba aturdido me acerqué rápidamente para dispararle a quemarropa con mi M60, y cuando se sobrecalentó hice lo mismo con mis otras armas. A pesar de ser un robot, esa cosa parecía estar gritando de dolor y sufrimiento, pero aún así seguía disparando. Cuando todas se sobrecalentaron, gran parte del cuerpo de Anonydeath fue destruido, pero todavía no estaba satisfecho, así que saqué todas mis fuerzas para terminar de romper lo que faltaba, empezando por su cabeza. Cada golpe que daba con toda mi fuerza, decía al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡ESTO... TE PASA... POR HACKEAR... A MI AMIGA... Y POR VIOLAR... SU VIDA... PRIVADA! -

Todos esos golpes hicieron una pequeña abertura en lo que parecía ser la cara de esa cosa, así que usé mis manos para romperla y arrancar y destrozar cada cable y circuito de Anonydeath. Ya había parado de gritar, pero todavía faltaba romper todo lo que quedaba, que era parte del pecho y abdomen del robot, ya que el resto fue destruido por las armas que usé. Cuando terminé de hacer trizas todo el cuerpo de Anonydeath, estaba cansado, pero ya estaba satisfecho. Noire se me acercó con algo de miedo y dijo.

\- ¡Vaya! No pensé que tenías tanta fuerza y sangre fría para haber destruido por completo a ese acosador. Pero gracias a ti, mi secreto no fue revelado. Estaba asustada al principio por tu fuerza descontrolada, pero veo que puedes calmarla cuando respiras hondo. ¿Te sientes mejor? -

\- Si. Y perdón por haberte asustado de esa forma. Pero una rabia intensa se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando dijiste que esa cosa te acosaba. Por eso, de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado, para que cosas así no vuelvan a pasar. A cambio, prometo no volver a usar ésta fuerza porque no quiero que me tengas miedo. -

\- No te preocupes por mí. Quizá pueda volver a usar esa fuerza tuya algún día, así que no hay problema. -

Yo todavía seguía temblando de los nervios, pero Noire se acercó y me dio un abrazo, para intentar tranquilizarme. Por último, Noire me pidió que lleve los restos de Anonydeath a la fábrica de Chian para destruirlos en la fundidora y que se queden ahí para siempre.

Pasó un tiempo después de ese incidente, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Yo seguía apoyando a Noire en la oficina y también la acompañaba a las misiones del gremio, y con el tiempo, el sistema de Shares de Lastation aumentó considerablemente. Un día, recibimos una visita. Se trataba de Blanc, la diosa de Lowee, ya que quería conocerme personalmente. Noire le habló sobre mí, y como a ella también le gusta leer, quería compartir conmigo unos libros que me quería recomendar. Estuvimos hablando unas 2 horas sobre libros, autores y citas literarias mientras tomábamos café. Antes de irse, hicimos un intercambio de libros. Ella me prestó una novela que había escrito y yo un libro de poemas que escribí desde la adolescencia. Cuando se fue, Noire me dijo.

\- No sabía que escribías poesía. Después me prestas ese libro tuyo, para ver lo que escribías de jóven. -

\- La verdad, no creo que te guste. Todos los poemas que escribí son depresivos y tristes, basados en hechos y sentimientos del pasado. Puede que hasta te haga llorar. -

\- ¡No importa! Si ese libro refleja tus sentimientos, con mayor razón tienes que prestarmelo. Me gustaría ver lo que hay en tu corazón. -

\- De acuerdo. Cuando Blanc me lo regrese, te lo prestaré. -

Más tarde, antes de ir a dormir, fui a la cocina por agua, pero pasé por otro pasillo, y por casualidad me encontré con un piano en una habitación que no había visto. Me dio curiosidad y entré, ya que por un breve tiempo estudié clases de piano por internet, y todavía recuerdo algunas notas que me sabía de memoria, así que empecé a tocar. La canción era algo triste, ya que me recordaba a mis momentos de la adolescencia, en donde me sentía más vacío y solo. Estaba tan centrado en seguir tocando la canción, que no me di cuenta que Noire y Uni me estaban viendo. Cuando terminé, me llevé un susto al ver que ambas me vieron tocando el piano, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaban llorando, quizás por la canción. Me acerqué a ellas y pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué lloran? ¿Están bien? -

Uni a duras penas respondió.

\- Ahora sé... Por qué dicen... Que la música... Es el reflejo del alma. Esa canción era muy triste, parecía recordar algo doloroso del pasado, y que ese vacío que se siente aún no se ha llenado. -

Noire respondió.

\- A mí me pareció más bien una canción fúnebre, como si algún recuerdo hubiera muerto para siempre, y no deja de atormentarte de alguna forma. A mí también me hizo llorar por lo mismo, y déjame decirte que ahora ya no estás solo. Antes estaba como tú, sin amigos para que me apoyen y sin nadie con quién hablar de mis secretos. Solo tú eres el único que sabe y entiende mis gustos y los acepta como son. Por eso te digo que, si nos apoyamos mutuamente, ninguno estará solo y así llenaremos el vacío de nuestros corazones. -

\- Gracias a las dos. Sus palabras significan mucho para mí. -

Entre los tres nos dimos un abrazo y después nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente, tuvimos otra visita, pero esta vez se trataba de Vert, la diosa de Leanbox. Antes de eso, le pedí a Noire que no le hable a nadie sobre que toco el piano temas tristes, y prometió guardar el secreto, además de que me dijo que el piano era de Kei Jinguji, oráculo de Lastation, pero dijo que en otra ocasión me la presentaría. Cuando llegó Vert y se presentó, me quedé sorprendido al verla, porque a diferencia de Blanc y Neptune que tienen apariencia de niñas, Vert se ve más madura en todos los aspectos. Su apariencia de mujer adulta bien proporcionada, voluptuosa y escultural, además de su comportamiento refinado como el de una mujer de clase alta, son suficientes para hacer caer en tentación a cualquier hombre, y quizás ella se dio cuenta de esto cuando la vi por primera vez, ya que se me acercó con mucho atrevimiento a tratar de seducirme con sus encantos, pero yo hice todo lo posible para resistir y no caer en su jugada, pero la verdadera prueba de fuego, era que ella también es gamer como yo, pero aún así aguanté todo lo que pude, ya que yo le pertenezco a Noire, y yo juré permanecer con ella siempre, como su asistente personal. Incluso me ofrecieron el mismo trabajo pero con más salario del que ganaba actualmente, pero aunque todo eso fue muy tentador, logré sobrevivir, rechazando todas esas opciones. Antes de irse, Vert dijo.

\- Por lo visto, tu novio parece ser muy fiel, pero estoy segura que algún día caerá en mis manos, porque ningún hombre puede resistirse a los encantos que solo una mujer madura como yo puede tener. ¡No te descuides Noire, porque tu novio será mío! -

Después de eso se fue, y yo podía respirar tranquilamente. ¡Ni cuando estaba en mi mundo me sentía tan tenso como hoy! En fin, cenamos normalmente y después nos fuimos a dormir. Estaba preparando la cama, cuando se acercó Noire y dijo.

\- Ouryuu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -

\- ¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? -

\- Déjame decirte que has pasado las últimas pruebas, así que me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -


	7. Capítulo 7

Al escuchar esas palabras casi me da un infarto, y mi corazón aceleró con tal fuerza que parecía que quería salirse del pecho. Como no respondía, Noire siguió hablando.

\- Como dije, ya pasaste las últimas pruebas para ser mi novio perfecto, y se trataba de ver qué tan fiel eres. También pasaste la prueba de fuerza cuando destruiste a ese acosador, también la prueba de utilidad al haberme ayudado con la oficina y haciendo un buen trabajo como mi asistente personal, así que tú posees todos los requisitos para ser mi novio perfecto: eres fuerte, inteligente, trabajador, fiel, leal, amable y talentoso. Te dije que cuando hayas cumplido con esos requisitos, te lo pediría formalmente, así que te vuelvo a preguntar: Ouryuu, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -

\- ¡¡SÍ!! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Acepto ser tu novio! -

\- Muy bien. Entonces ya no habrá necesidad de seguir fingiendo, porque oficialmente ya somos pareja. Y si te preguntas cómo fue que me enamoré de ti, fue el día en que destrozaste con tus manos a ese acosador, y cuando rechazaste las propuestas de trabajo de Blanc y Vert, a pesar de que te ofrecieron salario y servicios mejores. Así que, cuento contigo de ahora en adelante, no solo como mi asistente, sino que también como mi novio. -

\- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz, mi amor. -

Ambos nos dimos un abrazo, y yo no podía sentirme más feliz que nunca. Además de tener una hermana, ¡Ahora por fin pude conseguir novia! Esa noche dormí muy bien, al punto de que al día siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor. Mientras estábamos desayunando, Noire le dió la buena noticia a Uni, y casi se atraganta por la impresión. Después de calmarla un poco, nos felicitó y dijo.

\- Los felicito a ambos por haber hecho que sean pareja oficialmente. Eso quiere decir que ahora sí eres mi hermano mayor, así que espero que nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante. -

Uni se acercó a mí, y con un gran abrazo me dijo.

\- Gracias onii-san por hacernos felices a mi hermana y a mí. Y para celebrarlo, deberían salir en una cita, como cualquier pareja normal. Yo me encargaré de las misiones del gremio por hoy, ya que también es mi deber como Candidata a CPU atender a las peticiones de los ciudadanos de Lastation, así que ustedes tomen el día libre. -

A pesar de que Noire se negaba y quería seguir trabajando, mientras discutía con su hermana, yo estaba revisando la agenda, para ver si había alguna novedad en el gremio, y ambas se llevaron la sorpresa de que no había ninguna misión en el gremio. Yo supuse que la razón era porque hemos cumplido con todas las misiones y encargos que quedaron pendientes y ahora no había nada que hacer, así que después de pensarlo por un rato, Noire aceptó que saliera a una cita conmigo.

Como no tenía más ropa que la que me dió Noire cuando llegué a Lastation, no me quedó de otra que seguir usando la misma: una gabardina, camisa, pantalón de vestir y mis botas militares, todo de color negro. Estuve esperando a Noire afuera de la Basílica como unos 20 o 30 minutos aproximadamente, y cuando salió, no podía creer lo bella que estaba.

Llevaba un vestido azul marino con negro, unas medias largas de color negro y en su cabello llevaba unas cintas de color azul. Cuando se acercó, me dijo.

\- Perdón por hacerte esperar. Es mi primera cita, y no sabía qué debería ponerme. -

\- No te preocupes por eso. Aún así, estás hermosa. Y para mí, siempre lo serás sin importar qué tipo de ropa uses. -

Noire se puso roja tras decir esas palabras, y respondió.

\- Quizás debo empezar a acostumbrarme a recibir elogios así, ahora que te tengo conmigo. Y perdón por hacerte llevar la misma ropa que usas para el trabajo. Lo primero que haremos será comprarte ropa nueva, para que te veas mejor en nuestra primera cita. -

Y así, Noire y yo salimos hacia la gran ciudad, visitando tiendas y otros lugares interesantes. Después de unas horas descansamos un poco en un banco del parque que estaba en el centro, mientras contemplabamos el paisaje. Al ver que había más parejas, nos dimos cuenta que nosotros parecíamos más bien un par de amigos que salieron a pasear, ya que nosotros no nos tomábamos de la mano o caminábamos abrazados como otras parejas lo hacían. En eso, Noire me dijo un poco apenada.

\- Ouryuu, ¿Tú crees que fue demasiado pronto que seamos novios? Ya sabes, nosotros no estamos actuando como lo hacen esas parejas que vimos en las tiendas o aquí en el parque... -

\- No te preocupes por eso. Ésta es la primera cita para mí, así que no sabía qué hacer. Aún así me lo paso muy bien, porque tengo a la persona a quien quiero a mi lado. Nuestro afecto se irá demostrando poco a poco. Empezaremos primero tomándonos de las manos, y con el tiempo iremos subiendo la escala. -

\- De acuerdo. Aunque también debo confesar que es la primera vez que salgo así, sin que no sea por motivos de trabajo, así que no sé qué otros lugares podremos ir en una cita. Incluso le pregunté a Uni, y me dijo que podemos visitar tiendas, ir al parque, al cine y a un restaurante. Pero lo que se me hizo extraño, fue que me dijera que no regresemos a la Basílica, sino que nos quedemos en un hotel. Hasta reservó una habitación para nosotros... -

\- A mí también se me hace extraño que haga eso... Pero en fin, vamos a olvidar eso por ahora y sigamos adelante. Ahora que ya descansamos un poco, te invito a comer a un restaurante. Es lo que sigue en una cita, ¿No? -

\- Sí, además tengo hambre, así que vamos a la zona de restaurantes a ver qué podemos encontrar. -

Mientras Noire y yo pasábamos por esa calle llena de restaurantes, había uno que estaba exhibiendo un platillo que creí que solamente se veía en mis sueños. Un platillo tan hermoso, que hizo que se me salieran lágrimas de emoción cuando lo vi. El platillo de los dioses. Un platillo que solo un carnívoro que sea digno puede probarlo: el legendario y supremo, Mega Mix de carne triple. Consiste en 4 bistec de res perfectamente cortados y asados en su punto exacto, encima de éstos se encontraban 5 chuletas de cerdo sin hueso perfectamente cocidas, ambos estaban cubiertos por placas de pechugas de pollo doradas con pan molido al punto de quedar perfectamente crujientes, y encima llevaban 12 mitades de huevos cocidos cortados y colocados elegantemente para dar una buena presentación, junto con 20 albóndigas excelentemente bien formadas, 20 salchichas rojas de asar muy bien tostadas y 25 tiras de tocino frito que rodeaban el plato. Al lado de éste estaban varios platos pequeños: uno con aros de cebolla condimentados, otro con papas fritas y otros dos más pequeños con salsa BBQ y aderezo. No podía dejar de contemplar semejante belleza de comida, que hasta no me di cuenta que se me hacía agua la boca, literalmente. Noire se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo.

\- Quieres entrar a ese restaurante, ¿Verdad? -

\- Si, pero... ¿Y tu dieta? -

Noire se echó a reír y respondió.

\- ¡Por mí no te preocupes! Yo no soy de esas mujeres ridículas que no comen nada por estar a dieta. Una ventaja de ser CPU es que puedes comer lo que sea y nunca engordas, además a mí se me antojó el pastel de carne con tocino que está arriba, así que vamos a entrar. -

De la emoción, abracé fuertemente a Noire y dije.

\- ¡Gracias Noire! ¡Te amo mucho! -

\- Sí, yo también te quiero, pero vamos a entrar, que me muero de hambre. -

Ya estando dentro del restaurante, mientras esperábamos a que nos atendieran, Noire me explicó que en Lastation, Planeptune y Lowee es de mala educación dejar propina en los restaurantes y además el agua siempre es gratis. Con razón, en todas las mesas del restaurante había jarras con agua fría. Al parecer, Leanbox es la única nación en donde no se aplica esta regla. En eso, llega una mesera y nos pregunta.

\- Bienvenidos. ¿Qué va a ordenar la joven pareja? -

\- Yo quiero 2 raciones extra grandes del plato 5. - El plato 5 era el Mega Mix de carne triple.

\- Y yo quiero uno del plato 9, tamaño familiar. - El plato 9 era el pastel de carne.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo la mesera. - ¿Y qué les gustaría para tomar? -

\- Con agua natural está bien. - respondí.

\- Yo también me conformo con agua. - Dijo Noire.

Después de tomar nuestra orden, estuvimos esperando por 20 minutos en lo que llegaba, y mientras tanto estuvimos hablando sobre lo que nos gustaba y sobre nuestros planes a futuro como pareja. Cuando llegó nuestra comida, Noire empezó a devorar su pastel de carne como si fuera el último de su vida. Cuando terminó, me dijo.

\- Perdón por eso. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien como ahora. Pero mi trabajo apenas me dejaba descansar y no comía muy bien. Pero gracias a ti, ahora tengo más tiempo libre. -

\- No pasa nada. Yo no soy de esos que critican sobre los modales que hay que tener en la mesa. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. -

Después de salir del restaurante, seguimos paseando y disfrutando de nuestra primera cita, hasta que se estaba haciendo de noche. Así que, en lugar de regresar a la Basílica, Noire y yo fuimos al hotel que nos reservó Uni. Al llegar, la recepcionista nos dio la llave de la habitación y cuando entramos, había solamente una cama, y el cuarto parecía sospechosamente decorado como para una pareja de recién casados. Había velas aromáticas, incienso, y una pequeña caja de madera en donde había varios condones. Noire y yo estábamos rojos de la vergüenza, porque Uni nos hizo esta broma. Sé que somos pareja, ¡Pero aún es demasiado pronto para hacer "eso"! ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos besado! En fin, no nos quedó de otra que entrar a la habitación y actuar como si nada. Noire me dijo que va a entrar a bañarse, para sentirse mejor, así que después de ella seguiré yo. Cuando salió del baño, llevaba una bata de baño, y su cabello estaba suelto.

\- Qué hermosa te ves así, con tu largo cabello suelto. A pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco, cada día que te veo, no puedo dejar de admirar tu belleza. -

Noire estaba ruborizada y respondió sonriente.

\- Gracias, aunque tú también eres el vivo ejemplo de belleza y perfección masculina, no por nada eres **MÍO**... -

Después de decir nuestras frases cursis me metí a bañar. Duré unos 10 minutos ya que era un poco difícil limpiar las heridas abiertas que todavía tenía. Al salir con la bata de baño puesta, me di cuenta de que Noire ya estaba acostada en la cama, así que dije.

\- Supongo que dormiré en el suelo, pero por mí no hay problema. -

\- ¡Eso no! ¡No tienes que sentir vergüenza por eso! ¡S-somos pareja, así que podemos d-dormir j-juntos! -


	8. Capítulo 8

Su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca al decir eso, pero aún así me sorprendió que lo dijera. Así que me dispuse a dormir junto con ella, estando ambos de espaldas, sin hacer nada más. Pasaron un par de horas, y Noire dijo.

\- ¿Ouryuu? ¿Estás dormido? -

\- Todavía no. ¿Qué pasa? -

\- La verdad, es que todavía no puedo creer que estoy durmiendo acompañada, sobre todo con un chico como tú. Estoy nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, y quizás por eso no puedo dormir. -

\- ¿En serio? A mí también me pasa lo mismo. Es decir, yo dormía en el suelo junto con mis hermanas porque no teníamos cama, y es la primera vez que estoy en una cama tan cómoda, además de que estoy durmiendo junto con la persona a quien amo, por eso no puedo dormir. Por cierto, ahora que te tengo más de cerca, me doy cuenta de que tus labios me parecen tan perfectos y bellos que me gustaría besarlos. -

En eso, me volteé para ver a Noire, y se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar, y al darme cuenta de lo que dije, respondí rápidamente.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡No era mi intención decir eso! Es que volví a pensar en voz alta y... -

\- Si quieres puedes hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, somos pareja, y es normal que debamos hacer cosas así. Cuando quieras, estoy lista. -

Noire no paraba de temblar, ya sea por nervios, emoción o miedo, o quizás las tres cosas a la vez. Yo también estaba nervioso, ya que no quería morderla por accidente porque también sería mi primer beso. Aún así, me armé de valor y me dejé llevar por mí instinto, así que cerré mis ojos, y poco a poco me fui acercando a Noire, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, mientras que nuestros brazos se movían por sí solos, acariciando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento, y decidimos detenernos para tomar un poco de aire. Noire me dijo, con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

\- Nunca pensé que el primer beso se sentiría tan bien... Y pensar que mi hermana nos hizo que estuviéramos juntos aquí... Quizá deberíamos agradecerle cuando regresemos a la Basílica. -

\- Tienes razón. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, que te compré algo, para celebrar nuestro recién noviazgo. -

En eso, fui por mi gabardina a buscar una pequeña cajita que compré para Noire. Cuando se la mostré y la abrí, se quedó sorprendida al ver que adentro había un anillo de plata. Noire empezó a llorar y dijo.

\- ¡Qué anillo tan hermoso! ¡Pero aún es demasiado pronto para casarnos! ¡A-apenas s-somos novios!... -

\- No te preocupes por eso. De donde vengo, se dan anillos de plata cuando una pareja empieza un noviazgo y los de oro se dan cuando se van a casar. Ésta es mi manera de demostrarte mi amor y devoción por ti. Digamos que es una manera formal de pedirte que seas mi novia. -

\- De hecho, ya soy tu novia, y aunque me lo volvieras a pedir, con mucho gusto aceptaría. -

En eso, le coloqué el anillo con mucho cuidado, y me alegró saber que le quedaba perfectamente. Al terminar, saqué otro anillo y le pedí que me lo pusiera. Ahora sí, formalmente somos pareja. Acto seguido, continuamos besándonos y acariciandonos estando en la cama, pero sin avanzar más allá, ya que Noire se quedó dormida dos horas después de tanto beso y acaricia. A pesar de estar dormida, todavía me tenía entre sus brazos, así que me coloqué de tal forma de que ambos quedamos abrazados, durmiendo así profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, yo fui el primero en levantarse, y ya podía moverme normalmente, pues Noire me había soltado. Después de ir al baño a cambiarme de ropa y a hacer mis necesidades, al salir vi que Noire seguía dormida, y en eso recordé todo lo que pasó anoche, y a pesar de que no perdimos nuestra virginidad, para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque estuve con la persona a quien amo. Me acerqué a ella y suavemente acaricié su suave mejilla, y eso hizo que despierte.

\- Buenos días, mi amor. Perdón por despertarte así, pero debemos regresar a la Basílica para continuar con nuestro trabajo. -

\- Está bien. - dijo algo somnolienta. - Dame 10 minutos y estoy lista. -

Antes de salir del cuarto, Noire me dijo.

\- Quizás no sea propio de una CPU decir ésto, pero, bésame por favor... -

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella y nos besamos con más pasión y amor que la noche anterior. Duramos varios minutos así, y al terminar, dijo.

\- Eso fue... Inolvidable. Gracias, amor mío. -

Más tarde yo estaba en el restaurante del hotel, pidiendo el desayuno para los dos, pero parece ser que el que me atendió pensó que nosotros éramos una pareja de recién casados ya que así parecía la comida. Aún así, no podía cancelar la orden ya que Noire había llegado. Después de desayunar e irnos del hotel, regresamos a la Basílica, y Uni nos estaba esperando, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si supiera dónde estábamos anoche. Pero gritó de emoción al vernos abrazados y con los anillos puestos.

\- ¡Bienvenidos tortolitos! Veo que la pasaron muy bien la noche anterior, ¿Verdad? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Con lujo de detalles! -

Noire estaba más roja que nunca, y agarró a Uni y se la llevó a su cuarto, jalándola del brazo. Al entrar a la Basílica, me di cuenta de que Nepgear estaba en la entrada, y al verme me saludó. Los dos nos quedamos en recepción y empezamos a hablar. Ella me contó que se quedó a dormir aquí anoche ya que Uni le estaba platicando sobre mi cita con Noire, y sobre la reservación que hizo en el hotel. Además, Uni no paraba de decir que Noire y yo perdimos nuestra virginidad y también contaba cosas como si realmente Noire y yo hicimos el amor, con detalles que a veces exageraba. Yo tenía confianza en Nepgear, así que le conté la verdad. Además, conociendo a Noire, seguramente le va a presumir a Neptune y a las demás diosas que ella perdió su virginidad mucho antes que el resto. Le pedí a Nepgear que guarde el secreto, y ella aceptó amablemente. Después de agradecerle, me dijo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que, al igual que te ganaste la amistad de Uni, me gustaría saber si yo también puedo ser tu amiga. -

\- De hecho, me encantaría poder tener más personas a quienes llamaría "mejores amigos". Te contaré la misma historia que le dije a Noire y Uni, sobre mi pasado. -

Después de contarle a Nepgear sobre mi pasado, me dijo con cara triste.

\- Vaya... Nunca pensé que tuvieras un pasado tan difícil. El hecho de que tú y tu familia estuvieran en ese grado de pobreza extrema se me hace demasiado triste, y ahora comprendo por qué apoyabas a Noire cuando fingían ser novios, porque querías demostrarle que puede contar contigo para lo que sea, y así ganarte su amistad. Lo bueno es que ahora son pareja, y te felicito por eso. -

Nepgear dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo.

\- Si hubieras aparecido en Planeptune, me hubiera enamorado de ti. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, sobre todo que tú sabes mucho de software y yo sé mucho sobre hardware. Seríamos la pareja perfecta. Aún así, me conformo con que seamos los mejores amigos. Claro, si es que tú quieres... -

\- De hecho, sí. Podemos ser muy buenos amigos, y también puedo ser amigo de tu hermana Neptune, si ella quiere. -

\- Estoy segura de que aceptaría. Pero por mi parte, me alegra saber que me consideras como tú mejor amiga. -

Nepgear me dio un abrazo, el cual yo devolví. Solo espero que algún día también pueda hacerme amigo de Vert y Blanc, para así poder tener amigos con quién hablar y así llenar el vacío de mi corazón. Estoy seguro de que ya no volveré a mi mundo, pero está bien, porque así ya no estoy solo. Tengo a una gran amiga como Nepgear, a una linda hermana menor como Uni y sobre todo, al amor de mi vida, la hermosa Noire.


	9. Capítulo 9

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Noire y yo dormimos juntos en el hotel, y las cosas en Lastation volvieron a la normalidad, pero lo que sorprendía a Noire era que casi no teníamos trabajo, cosa que antes estaba hasta arriba de encargos del gremio y otras misiones secundarias. Y no solo eso, sino que los niveles de Shares de Lastation aumentaban constantemente, manteniéndose en el primer lugar a comparación de las otras naciones. Decía que gracias a mí, todo esto es posible, y ahora tiene más tiempo libre para descansar y hacer otras cosas que antes no podía. Personalmente, me alegra saber que soy de gran ayuda para Noire, y que ya no está tan estresada por el trabajo. De hecho, ahora que soy su novio, a veces me dejaba que le diera masajes después de trabajar. Así que, como ya no había otras tareas o encargos que hacer durante mucho tiempo, decidió que todos en la Basílica nos tomemos unas vacaciones hasta que tengamos trabajo de nuevo. Durante ese tiempo, conocí a otras personas que visitaban a Noire, las cuales me gané su amistad.

Recuerdo que poco después de iniciar nuestras vacaciones, Compa vino a visitarnos para ver si ya estaba mejor, y también para volver a aplicarme el bálsamo rosa para que mis heridas abiertas se curen por completo. Ésta vez, Compa venía acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño y vestido negro con una gabardina larga de color azul. La chica se acercó y dijo.

\- Hola. Por lo visto, el rumor era cierto. Me dijeron que Noire fue la primera CPU en conseguir novio, así que debes ser tú, ¿Verdad? Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es IF. -

\- Igualmente. Me llamo Ouryuu. -

Ambos nos dimos la mano y empezamos a conversar. Al parecer, IF también trabaja en el gremio como mercenaria o cazarecompensas pero en misiones más avanzadas por su amplia experiencia y conocimiento en el campo de batalla. Los dos hacemos casi lo mismo, pero la diferencia es que yo planeo estrategias antes de partir a la misión y ella solo va de frente a atacar y casi no se defiende, ya que es hábil esquivando ataques. Durante nuestra conversación, me dijo.

\- Tal parece que ahora tengo competencia. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos? Con tus habilidades de estratega y mi experiencia de combate, ¡seríamos un equipo invencible! -

\- Siempre y cuando sean misiones de Lastation, por mí no hay problema. -

Después de hablar con IF, Compa me dijo que me va a colocar bálsamo nuevo y a cambiarme de vendajes, así que antes de eso me metí a bañar, y antes de cambiarme de ropa, Compa me colocó esa sustancia rosa en las heridas que todavía seguían abiertas pero ya no estaban infectadas, y al terminar me puso el vendaje para que el líquido no ensucie la ropa. Después de eso ambas se fueron y ahora he hecho dos amigas nuevas: IF y Compa.

Unos días después, Noire me dijo que me presentaría al Oráculo de Lastation. La persona propietaria del piano del otro día. Cuando llegamos a su oficina, me di cuenta de que era el mismo cuarto en donde toqué el piano. Cuando nos recibió, al principio creí que era un chico por su aspecto y su manera de hablar, pero Noire me dijo que en realidad era una chica. Antes de presentarnos, me disculpé con ella por confundirla con un chico y por tocar el piano aquella noche, pero me respondió que no había problema, y que no había nada que perdonar. La chica se presentó como Kei Jinguji, y me preguntó que por qué soy el novio de Noire, a lo que respondí.

\- Porque yo sé lo que se siente estar solo y que nadie te apoye cuando más lo necesitas. Ella buscaba al novio perfecto y yo hice todo lo posible para reunir todos los requisitos para serlo, demostrando mi talento y esfuerzo para lograrlo. -

\- De acuerdo. Entonces si Noire te quiere de verdad, y no solo por lo material, sino por lo que eres para ella, entonces admitiré que sean pareja oficialmente. Espero dejarla en buenas manos, y también espero poder contar contigo para trabajar juntos en la Basílica, por el bien de Lastation. -

\- Está bien. Cuenta conmigo. -

\- Por cierto, me enteré por las estadísticas y reportes que recibí recientemente, de que gracias a tus conocimientos de administración y tus habilidades como estratega y mercenario, Lastation está progresando de forma nunca antes vista. Como oráculo, te doy las gracias por esa ayuda que nos brindas para que nuestra nación progrese y se mantenga por encima del resto. -

\- No es nada. Mi conocimiento y experiencia estarán a su servicio para que así pueda pagar mi estadía en esta nación. ¡Por la gloria de Lastation! -

Unos días después, empezamos a tener más visitas, sobre todo porque querían conocerme, por ser el nuevo novio de Noire. Las primeras personas que nos visitaron después del día en que me presenté con Kei se llamaban Cyberconnect2, MarvelousAQL y Tekken. No solo sus nombres eran algo extraños, sino que se me hacían conocidos de algún lado, pero no recuerdo de donde. Cuando hablaron conmigo, me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas, las cuales respondí casi todas, excepto preguntas íntimas. La única chica que me llamaba la atención, no solo por su aspecto, sino por su voz y su actitud, era Tekken. ¡No encaja en lo absoluto! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que una niña pequeña y frágil, y con una voz tan tierna como ella, sea una luchadora, y encima masoquista?! En fin, no quise preguntar al respecto, así que será un misterio que nunca podré resolver.

Un par de días después nos visitaron otras chicas que se llamaban Cave, RED, Broccoli, y dos chicas que llevaban el mismo nombre: Falcom. Cuando llegaron, la única que estaba muy enojada por algo era RED, y cuando le pregunté por qué, me respondió.

\- ¡Por tu culpa, mi harem perfecto de wifeys estará incompleto! ¡¿Por qué me ganaste a Lady Black Heart?! ¡¿EH?! -

\- No le hagas caso. - dijo Cave. - ella está obsesionada con tener un harem de chicas, pero eso es prácticamente imposible, así que no te preocupes. -

\- De acuerdo. - respondí.

Después de hablar con ellas, también me hice su amigo, al igual que con Cyberconnect2, MarvelousAQL y Tekken. Al día siguiente, tuvimos otras visitas más, y ésta vez se trataban de 5pb y MAGES. Al parecer, ambas son primas y por eso vinieron juntas. Mientras que 5pb es una idol muy popular en Leanbox, pero su música ha llegado al resto de las naciones, MAGES es una maga científica, o como ella misma se autoproclama, es The Mad Magician. A diferencia del resto, 5pb fue la única que me trajo un regalo. Era una colección de todos sus CD que ha sacado, y todos estaban autografiados y con marcas de lápiz labial en la caja de cada CD. La que más hablaba conmigo era MAGES, pero sus temas de conversación eran tan interesantes que no podíamos parar. Lo que se me hacía extraño, era que cuando MAGES hablaba de algún tema, o respondía alguna pregunta, siempre lo hacía mientras realizaba una pose con las manos que me recordaba a algo que vi hace mucho tiempo en televisión, pero no me acuerdo en donde.

Poco tiempo después de haber conocido a todas esas chicas, Noire y yo salimos a otra cita, ahora sí como la pareja que somos. Íbamos tomados de la mano, más felices y relajados a comparación de la primera cita, y hablando de a dónde iríamos primero. Noire me pidió que si podemos ir al cine, y respondí que sí. Ella eligió la película, que recuerdo que se llamaba "Juntos para Siempre". Pensé que era una película romántica, de esas que comúnmente van las parejas a ver, así que no me dió importancia y la elegí. Pero lo que se me hizo extraño, fue que la clasificación era para mayores de 21 años, así que me llamó la atención y no sabía por qué era para adultos, hasta que entré a ver la película junto con Noire.

La película se trataba de un grupo de niños que vivían pacíficamente en una aldea alejada del reino, pero una de las niñas de ese grupo se fue y nunca volvió. Pasó el tiempo y un día estalló la guerra, porque el emperador o rey del país vecino del norte quería conquistar ambos reinos y apoderarse de sus recursos, así que uno de esos chicos, que al parecer era el protagonista, se enlistó en el ejército y sus amigos de la infancia lo acompañaron. Antes de la batalla final, el protagonista se reencontró con su amiga que se había ido cuando era pequeña, y ahí las cosas cambiaron. Antes pensaba que el chico de cabello verde y armadura azul era el protagonista, pero en realidad era una chica de cabello castaño y vestido café con blanco. Lo que no me esperaba era lo que pasó después de la boda del chico de azul, que resultó que era un príncipe. Después de la boda, la chica de cabello castaño se volvió loca porque su amigo de la infancia la rechazó y se casó con la pelirroja que se fue hace mucho tiempo. La de cabello castaño buscó a las personas que conoció que ya firmaron una familia, para asesinarlas y comer los corazones de sus víctimas únicamente. Siempre lo hacía de noche y nunca la descubrieron, incluso cuando asesinó al abuelo del príncipe y al hermano de la chica pelirroja lo hizo muy fácil, matando también a los guardias que estaban con ellos. Cuando fue al castillo en donde estaba el príncipe con su nueva esposa, la escena de esa parte de la película fue la más horrible: primero, usó un hechizo de sueño profundo para que ninguno sienta dolor, y acto seguido le cortó la cabeza a la chica y con una daga le quitó los párpados para que viera que la asesina y el chico de cabello verde estaban teniendo sexo mientras él seguía dormido. Al final, la chica de cabello castaño también le cortó la cabeza al chico y se la llevó, y la película terminó con ella estando embarazada, contemplando la cabeza cercenada de su amado, en avanzando estado de descomposición. Mientras pasaban los créditos de la película, dije.

\- Espero que no me toque algo así, porque sería horrible... Menos mal que yo estoy seguro porque estás conmigo y yo siempre seré fiel a ti. El contrato que firmé no solo involucra que te ofrezca mis servicios como custodio y asistente personal, sino que como novio, es mi deber estar a tu lado para siempre. -

\- Gracias. Yo sé que lo que dices es verdad. Puedes tener amigas y no hay problema, pero recuerda que solamente ERES MÍO, así que no me preocupo porque estoy segura de que no me engañarás. -

Después de la película, Noire y yo empezamos a besarnos en el pasillo del cine, y por alguna razón terminamos en el baño de hombres. Afortunadamente no había nadie y nos encerramos en uno de los baños para seguirnos besando. Estábamos así por un buen rato hasta que mis instintos hicieron que una de mis manos levante lentamente la blusa de Noire, y cuando sentí la suave espalda descubierta de mi novia, me dijo.

\- ¡Espera! Mi corazón todavía no está listo para hacer "eso"... Pero, si tú quieres, deberíamos hacerlo en un lugar más adecuado, ¿No crees? -

Al decir eso, me di cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer y me detuve de inmediato.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Me dejé llevar por mi instinto! ¡No era mi intención! -

Los dos estábamos muy rojos de la vergüenza y salimos rápidamente del baño antes de que alguien nos viera. Para calmarnos un poco, invité a Noire a comer a un restaurante. Pero desde que salimos del cine, Noire estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por algo, y aunque le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella no respondía o decía que no era nada. Aún así, yo seguía preocupado. Cuando estaba oscureciendo, Noire me pidió que si podemos pasar la noche en un hotel, y respondí que sí. Al llegar a nuestra habitación, cada uno se bañó por separado y me dijo que si podíamos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo en el cine, así que nos seguimos besando y acariciando hasta que llegó un punto en el que me dijo.

\- Ya no aguanto más... Desde que estábamos en el cine, quería hacer ésto contigo, pero mi corazón todavía no estaba listo, pero ahora que ya estoy bien, necesito pedirte un favor muy especial. Por favor, hazme tuya... -


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando la escuché decir eso, casi me da un infarto, porque mi corazón aceleró de forma tan rápida y errática que sentía que quería salirse del pecho. Cuando recordé lo que pasó en baño del cinema, le pregunté.

\- ¿Estás segura? Hace unas horas me dijiste que tu corazón todavía no estaba listo. Si estás así por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, perdóname. No era mi intención que te pongas así. -

\- No te preocupes. Antes no estaba lista porque fue demasiado pronto, pero después de pensarlo bien, ahora estoy segura, y me gustaría hacer el amor contigo. Tú dijiste en el cine que tu cuerpo, alma y corazón me pertenecen, así que quiero hacer lo mismo. Quiero que nuestros cuerpos sean uno solo para así compartir nuestro amor y que nuestra unión sea más fuerte. Ouryuu, quiero darte mi virginidad porque te amo, y no solo por interés laboral o por tu fuerza, sino porque realmente te amo de verdad. Además de ser una CPU, también soy una mujer. Quiero saber cómo se siente ser amada y tener el calor de un hombre dentro de mí. Dejémonos llevar por el instinto y vamos a volvernos uno. -

Casi se me salen las lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar su declaración, pero me contuve. A partir de aquí, sentí que todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Como Noire y yo todavía teníamos puestas nuestras batas de baño, desvestirnos fue muy fácil. Ella primero me quitó la parte superior de la bata y me dijo.

\- Vaya. A pesar de que casi todo tu cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices y heridas, está muy bien formado. -

\- Gracias. Eso es porque estuve entrenando cuando entré en la Policía Internacional y en el ejército cuando la guerra empezó. -

Antes de quitarle la bata a Noire, estaba a punto de sacar uno de los condones que había en una pequeña caja, cuando me detuvo y me dijo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No lo uses por favor! Quiero sentirte directamente. Quiero perder mi virginidad haciendo que nuestros cuerpos y nuestra piel tengan contacto directo sin que nada se ponga en medio. Por favor, no lo uses. -

\- ¿Estás segura? Si así es como quieres hacerlo, está bien. -

En eso, dejé el condón en su lugar, y lentamente le quité la bata a Noire, viendo por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo, únicamente cubriendo sus pechos con un brasier negro con encaje. Noire estaba totalmente ruborizada, y ella misma se quitó el brasier, dejando al total descubierto sus pechos suaves, naturales y perfectos. En eso, me dice.

\- Perdón que no sean tan grandes como los de Vert, pero al menos son más grandes que los de Neptune y Blanc. -

\- No te preocupes por eso. Para mí son perfectos y a la medida exacta. -

Noire y yo nos seguimos besando, mientras nos quitábamos el resto de nuestras batas, estando casi desnudos, teniendo únicamente mi bóxer y sus pantys puestos. Noire seguía ruborizada, pero asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que podía quitar sus pantys, viendo así su hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Cuando me quité mi bóxer, ya estaba totalmente erecto y listo para entrar y hacerme uno con Noire. En eso, una de sus manos lo tomó y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente. Eso me dio un leve escalofrío, y mientras lo seguía acariciando, me dijo.

\- V-Vaya... No pensé que sería tan grande... Pero no pasa nada. Por favor, ponlo dentro de mí. -

A pesar de que me dijo eso, Noire fue quien tomó mi miembro y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de ella. Noire hizo un gesto, indicando dolor y eso hizo que detuviera, aunque ya estaba dentro de ella. Cuando le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, le pregunté asustado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Si te duele, lo saco. -

\- ¡No, por favor! Estoy llorando de felicidad porque fui la primera CPU en perder su virginidad, sobre todo con la persona a quien amo. Es normal que al principio duela un poco, pero podré soportarlo, así que ¡No pares y sigue! -

Tras decir esas palabras, empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, esos movimientos fueron aumentando su velocidad poco a poco, hasta que llegó un punto en el que, no solo yo, sino que Noire también, nos movíamos muy rápido. Parecía como si cien espíritus de animales en celo se hubieran apoderado de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que nuestra primera vez sea muy salvaje. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero recuerdo que no solo estábamos haciendo el amor en la cama, sino que también lo hacíamos en el suelo, recargados en la pared, en la ducha... Estando en todo tipo de posiciones. Al final, seguíamos haciéndolo en la cama, cuando sentí un hormigueo, indicando que ya estaba a punto de venirme.

\- ¡Espera Noire! ¡Siento que... Voy a venirme... Déjame sacar...! -

\- ¡NO! ¡NO LO SAQUES! ¡Por favor, déjalo salir dentro de mí! ¡Quiero estar unida contigo hasta el final! -

En eso, Noire atrapó mi cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que fuera hasta el fondo, dejando salir así todo mi semen dentro de ella. Parecía que cada contracción suya me hacía salir cada vez más, succionando todo lo que tenía. Al final, los dos caímos rendidos en la cama, no sin antes ver a Noire y dándole un beso en los labios, le dije.

\- Te juro que voy a tomar responsabilidad de todo esto si algo llega a pasar. -

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando inconscientemente volteé a ver el reloj, y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que eran las 7:58 de la mañana. ¡Y eso que yo recordaba que la última vez que vi el reloj eran las 9:47 de la noche! Cuando le dije a Noire, empezó a reír y respondió.

\- Parece que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando lo pasas tan bien... Aún así, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Gracias Ouryuu, por compartir este momento inolvidable contigo. -

Como se estaba haciendo tarde, no nos quedó de otra que salir así, sin poder dormir. Eso sí, nos bañamos y desayunamos normalmente, y al terminar, regresamos a la Basílica. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, me sentía más cansado que Noire, pero quizás pensé que con un poco de sueño se arreglaría, así que le dije a ella que iría a dormir a mi cuarto, y me respondió que no había problema. Antes de dormir, me cambié de ropa y tomé mis medicamentos que me dió Compa, para mis heridas y evitar así una infección. Al final, tomé un poco de agua y me me dispuse a dormir casi de inmediato.


	11. Capítulo 11

Al quedarme profundamente dormido, empecé a tener un sueño: me encontraba a mí mismo en una ciudad que se me hacía muy familiar, y al darme cuenta, resulta que era la ciudad en donde vivía antes, pero estaba totalmente diferente. Aparte de que había mucha neblina, los edificios, monumentos e incluso las calles estaban completamente reparadas como si fuera una ciudad nueva, a comparación con lo que yo recordaba. No había nadie, así que empecé a recorrer las calles por si acaso encontraba a alguien. En eso, vi a lo lejos a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban reunidas frente al edificio de departamentos en donde vivía, así que me acerqué, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a mis padres, mis hermanas y a mis compañeros del ejército reunidos ahí. Al acercarme a ellos, mi padre se sorprendió al verme y me dijo.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Todavía no deberías estar en este lugar! ¡Vete de aquí! -

\- Pero... ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué quieren que me vaya? ¿Qué está pasando? -

En eso, sale de entre la multitud, una persona que me sorprendió verla entre mi familia y compañeros del ejército. Era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo presidente de mi país. Él acercó a mí con una expresión muy triste y dijo.

\- Estratega, lamento comunicarle que perdimos la guerra. Tanto nosotros como nuestros aliados hemos caído, y poco después nuestros enemigos también, debido a que fueron lanzadas todas las armas nucleares, químicas y biológicas al mismo tiempo, causando así la devastación de todo el mundo. -

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! Entonces, ¡Eso quiere decir...! -

Antes de poder terminar la frase, me horroricé al ver que los cuerpos de mi familia y compañeros cambiaron de pronto, teniendo perforaciones provocadas por balas, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, heridas mucho peores que las mías y extremidades amputadas. Entonces me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde me encontraba, ¡Era el inframundo! ¡Y esas heridas eran de la forma en que murieron!

De pronto, mi madre me dijo.

\- Hijo, tú todavía estás a tiempo de salir de aquí. Mira, hay alguien del otro lado que te está esperando. -

Mi madre me señaló una figura que flotaba a lo lejos. No podía ver quién era, pero por su forma deduje que era una mujer, y lo poco que alcancé a ver fue su cabello blanco y unas alas brillantes de color azul. Mis padres me dijeron que me fuera con esa figura femenina antes de que sea tarde, y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella, y antes de estar a unos centímetros cerca de esa ángel, un destello de luz me cegó, y me levanté de golpe, gritando y muy agitado. Al darme cuenta, estaba en una cama de hospital, y Noire estaba a mi lado, y me dio un abrazo mientras me decía.

\- ¡Ouryuu! ¡Mi amor! ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre! ¡Es un milagro que despertaste! ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Te quedaste dormido por 5 días y no tenías pulso ni respirabas! ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme eso! -

\- Pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital y cómo es eso de que me quedé dormido por 5 días? -

En eso, Noire me dijo que Uni fue a mi cuarto a despertarme y se asustó al ver que no respiraba y no tenía pulso. Usaron varios métodos para despertarme y ninguno funcionó, así que me trajeron al hospital para ver lo que me pasó. Después de los análisis, los médicos le dijeron a Noire que mi sangre contiene metales pesados que estaban afectando todo mi cuerpo, así que tenían que operarme para que me limpien mi sangre y corazón, pero Lastation no contaba con los materiales, equipo y recursos suficientes para esa operación, así que no le quedó de otra que pedir ayuda a las otras naciones para que me salven. Y así, gracias a la tecnología de Lastation, los materiales de Lowee, los recursos de Leanbox y los médicos de Planeptune, pude salvarme. Noire estaba feliz porque me levanté nuevamente, y de hecho me sentía más ligero que antes, pero de pronto, su rostro cambió, al demostrar tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te sientes mal? - le pregunté.

\- Lo que pasa... Es que... Las chicas me ayudaron a curarte usando sus recursos, pero no me gustó que pusieran una condición... -

\- ¿Cuál condición? -

\- Me dijeron que cuando estés recuperado del todo, me dirán, pero las conozco, y lo más seguro es que quieren que salgas con ellas en una cita o algo. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre quieren quitarme lo que es mío?! -

\- No te preocupes Noire. Debe haber otra manera de poder solucionar esto. Pero si esa fue la condición que pusieron para seguir con vida, primero que nada les haré saber que soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma, y que pase lo que pase, yo siempre te seré fiel, hasta el final. -

Noire y yo nos besamos por un breve tiempo, hasta que entraron unos doctores a revisar si estaba bien. Afortunadamente, mis signos vitales estaban estables y me hicieron unos análisis de sangre para ver si ya estaba limpia, y cuando se fueron le platiqué a Noire mi sueño. Entonces recordé que la forma de diosa de mi novia tiene el cabello blanco y unas alas de color azul. Eso quiere decir que gracias a Noire, pude despertar. Noire estaba feliz de que eso haya pasado, y me propuso que, cuando ya esté recuperado, haríamos el amor, pero ésta vez en su forma de diosa.

Pasaron unos días en los que me quedé en el hospital, para que mi sangre circule normalmente, hasta que pude recuperarme por completo. Cuando ya me dieron de alta, Noire, Uni y Kei me estaban esperando afuera del hospital, y los cuatro fuimos a un restaurante a celebrar que sigo con vida. Yo tenía que consumir alimentos que contienen hierro, para aumentar mis niveles de hemoglobina en la sangre, así que pedí hígado de res con cebolla y ensalada de betabel, y las chicas pidieron lo mismo. Al regresar a la Basílica, Noire me dijo que, en los días en que me quedé dormido, estuvo pensando que no tenía caso que seamos novios si dormimos en camas separadas, así que me dijo que de ahora en adelante, dormiríamos juntos, así que me pidió que traslade mis cosas a su cuarto. Como solo tenía ropa, Noire me hizo espacio en su ropero para guardarla ahí, también me traje la almohada para así no quitarle una de ella. Después de haber dormido juntos en un hotel dos veces, ya no se me hacía incómodo dormir con ella en su cuarto, pero antes de dormir, se transformó y me dijo.

\- Ouryuu, ¿No te dije que cuando te recuperaras haríamos el amor en ésta forma? Ahora quiero sentirte dentro de mí en mi forma de CPU. -

Eso hizo que recupere fuerzas para así poder tener sexo con mi amada Lady Black Heart. Fue una experiencia maravillosa e inolvidable.

Al día siguiente, recibimos una visita. Ésta vez se trataba de las tres diosas, y Noire estaba nerviosa. Al preguntarle por qué, me respondió.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Neptune y las otras prestaron su ayuda para que te cures a cambio de algo? Bueno, pues resulta de que las visites y te quedes un tiempo con cada una de ellas... -

Me quedé sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras. Por eso Noire estaba muy nerviosa, pero yo intenté tranquilizarla, diciendo.

\- Si esas fueron sus condiciones, entonces no queda de otra que aceptarlas. No me gustaría que uses tu dinero o el de la nación por mí, pero te prometo una cosa: yo jamás te abandonaré y siempre seré fiel hasta el final. -

\- Gracias Ouryuu. Yo estoy segura de que dices la verdad, porque me lo demostraste hasta ahora. Ya me siento más tranquila, al saber que no me engañarás ni te irás de mi lado, porque TE MATARÍA si lo hicieras... -

\- Ya lo sé. Mi vida te pertenece, así que puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. -

Después de eso, las diosas de fueron y me dijeron que a partir de mañana fuera a alguna de las naciones para visitar, pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir primero.


	12. Capítulo 12

A pesar de que Noire se negaba al principio de que fuera a visitar las otras naciones, yo sentía curiosidad por saber cómo son Lowee, Leanbox y Planeptune. Quizás Noire estaba preocupada porque pensaba que yo la engañaría con alguna de las otras diosas, pero le respondí.

\- Mi amor, puedes estar segura de que yo nunca te engañaría, porque mi corazón te pertenece y no hay lugar para nadie más. -

\- Lo sé. Yo me siento segura de que cumples con tu palabra, porque lo has demostrado muchas veces. El problema son esas CPU, que harán lo que sea para apartarte de mi lado. Aún así, preferiría matarte antes de que me engañes con otra, pero como eso nunca ocurrirá, puedes estar tranquilo, si estamos juntos para siempre. Y bien, ¿A dónde vas a ir primero? -

\- A Lowee. Es la nación más cercana, y además voy por mi libro. -

\- De acuerdo. Entonces abrígate bien porque en Lowee hace mucho frío. Pero antes de irte, hablé con IF para que nos acompañe a comprarte un teléfono celular para estar en constante comunicación, para saber si estás bien y que las otras CPU no te hagan nada malo. -

\- Está bien. -

20 minutos más tarde, llega IF a la Basílica, y los 3 fuimos al centro comercial para comprar un nuevo celular para mí. Noire le pidió a IF que busque un modelo de celular que tenga localizador, rastreador satelital y función de videollamadas para que esté segura de que yo no la engañaría. Noire confiaba en mí, pero el verdadero peligro eran las otras CPU, sobre todo Vert y Neptune. Después de comprar el celular y agregar en mis contactos a IF y Noire, llegó la hora de mi partida a Lowee.

Cuando llegué, me quedé maravillado al ver que las calles, plazas y edificios me recordaban al Japón tradicional, como si estuviera en Kyoto. Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a Lowee fue hablar con Noire por teléfono, para decirle que llegué bien y que haré turismo por un rato antes de ir a la Basílica. Después de colgar, empecé a recorrer las calles y avenidas principales de Lowee. Lo primero que vi al entrar era un parque en donde había tubos verdes de distintas formas y tamaños, y en medio del parque había un jardín de plantas carnívoras de color rojo con manchas blancas. Más adelante había una estatua de un joven montado en su caballo, llevaba una espada y un escudo, y en la descripción de la estatua solo decía, "El Héroe del Tiempo". En ese mismo parque había un zoológico, pero estaba cerrado por mantenimiento. El anuncio decía, que los animales se habían infectado con un virus que los hizo más fuertes y resistentes, el personal está tratando de capturar a los que escaparon, en jaulas en forma de esfera. Cerca de la salida del parque, había una fuente, con un especie de escudo que tenía cinco joyas incrustadas en él. Alrededor del escudo había espadas, hachas y lanzas colocados de forma que se veían imponentes. La descripción de la estatua decía "Emblema de Fuego".

Al salir del parque, empecé a recorrer la avenida principal, no sin antes comprar unos cuantos recuerdos para mí y para las chicas. Cuando llegué por fin a la Basílica de Lowee, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. El lugar era totalmente diferente a la Basílica de Lastation, porque parecía un castillo tradicional japonés. Cuando llamé a la puerta, unas niñas me abrieron y se asustaron al verme. Se fueron corriendo mientras gritaban.

\- ¡Blanc! ¡Hay un gigante en la entrada! -

¿Un gigante? Quizá sea porque es la primera vez que ven a alguien tan alto. Pero no por el hecho de medir 2.05 metros quiere decir que sea un gigante. En fin, me quedé esperando por un par de minutos hasta que Blanc salió a recibirme.

\- Hola Ouryuu. Perdón que mis hermanas te dejaran afuera. ¡Pasa, por favor, y gracias por venir! -

\- Gracias a ti por dejar que viniera a Lowee. -

La Basílica tenía su propio jardín interior, y parecía un auténtico castillo japonés. Todavía seguía impresionado por el diseño arquitectónico de esta nación. Me recordaba a un sueño de mi adolescencia, el cual era visitar Japón, pero nunca lo logré. Y ahora que estoy visitando Lowee, siento que ese sueño se volvía realidad. Blanc me preguntó que por qué estaba tan feliz, y al contarle todo eso, me respondió.

\- Qué bueno que mi nación te haga cumplir ese sueño, aunque no sea ese "Japón" que dices de verdad. Aquí siempre serás bienvenido, y puedes visitarme las veces que quieras. Bueno, supongo que tienes hambre, ¿No? Quizá estabas tan entretenido recorriendo Lowee que se te olvidó comer. Te invito a cenar, y de paso te presentaré a mis hermanas y a mi oráculo. -

\- Está bien. Y perdón por las molestias. -

\- No te preocupes. Ahora vamos al comedor. -

Mientras le ayudaba a Blanc a servir la cena, me dijo.

\- Acabo de terminar de leer tu libro hace poco, y debo admitir que fue es la primera vez que se me hizo difícil leer un libro sin poder evitar llorar. Se nota que lo que siente tu corazón se refleja en esas páginas. Y si quieres desahogar toda esa tristeza y dolor que sientes, puedes hablar conmigo. Es más, si sientes que quieres llorar, hazlo. Yo no te juzgaré. Más bien te pido que lo hagas para que liberes todo eso que sientes en tu corazón. -

No sabía qué hacer. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y me empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Blanc se acercó a mí, me dio un abrazo, y eso hizo que rompiera en llanto. No lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi familia. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero después de un tiempo logré calmarme un poco. Blanc me preguntó.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

\- Un poco... Pero, ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Recuerda que soy el novio de Noire y no puedo engañarla. -

\- Yo no hice esto porque quería quedarme contigo. No soy como las otras CPU, que solo te quieren por tu trabajo como custodio, lo hice porque me nacía del corazón. Eres una persona que sufrió mucho en tu mundo original, y necesitas a alguien para desahogar todo ese sufrimiento, y para eso estoy yo. Lo de la vacante que te ofrecí era parte de las pruebas que Noire te puso. Así que no te preocupes. Si quieres, después de cenar, seguiremos hablando, para que puedas desahogarte y así liberar toda esa tristeza que hay en tu corazón. -

\- Gracias Blanc. Lo tomaré en cuenta. -

Después de eso, Blanc salió por unos breves segundos y regresó con las niñas que me habían confundido con un gigante, y detrás de ellas había una mujer que tenía aspecto de profesora por su vestimenta. Blanc me las presentó una por una.

\- Éstas gemelas de aquí son Ram y Rom, y son mis hermanas pequeñas. Al principio fue un proceso inexplicable, pero tal parece que fue gracias al aumento considerable de Shares en Lowee, y afortunadamente es la única nación en la que nacieron gemelas. La mujer de cabello azul es mi oráculo. Su nombre es Mina Nishizawa. También es la tutora de Ram y Rom, por eso viste como profesora. Falta Financier, pero no está. -

\- Está bien. Mucho gusto y gracias por permitirme quedarme por unos días aquí. -

Ram y Rom se disculparon conmigo por haberme dicho gigante y cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Después de eso, empezamos a cenar, y al terminar, Mina me llevó a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes para poder descansar. Antes de dormir, hablé por teléfono con Noire, diciendo que todo estaba bien y que la extrañaba mucho. Después de 10 minutos hablando con ella, me dispuse a dormir.


	13. Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para ver si podía hacer algo como agradecimiento por haberme quedado en la Basílica de Lowee, mientras recorría el lugar, encontré que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta, y al entrar, me di cuenta de que era una especie de biblioteca. Era una sala grande, así que me dispuse a limpiarla, ya que estaba ahí. Como terminé rápido, me dio tiempo suficiente para buscar la cocina y preparar el desayuno, antes de que se levanten Blanc y las demás. Cuando estaba sirviendo el desayuno, Blanc se acercó al comedor, me preguntó que por qué estaba haciendo el desayuno, y le respondí que era en agradecimiento por haberme escuchado anoche y por su ayuda psicológica que me brindó. Aún recuerdo la plática que tuvimos esa noche.

Estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir, cuando oigo que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al abrir, había una chica de la misma estatura que Blanc, tenía el cabello azul celeste, y una vestimenta parecida a la de Lady Black Heart, pero de color blanco. Sus ojos también eran casi de la misma forma que los de Lady Black Heart, pero eran de color rojo. La chica se acercó y me dijo.

\- Ouryuu, espero no haberte despertado en pleno sueño, pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu problema que tienes. Quizá no me reconozcas en esta forma, pero soy Blanc. Ésta es mi forma de CPU, White Heart. Las personas que me conocen dicen que soy muy temperamental y no puedo controlar mis impulsos agresivos, pero quisiera demostrarles a esas personas y a mí misma que eso no es así. Así que ábreme tu corazón, y déjame ayudarte a liberar esa tristeza dolor que sientes por dentro. No te lo pido como CPU de Lowee, sino como una amiga con quien puedes confiar. -

Después de que Blanc me dijo eso, comprendí por qué se sentía así. Así que deposité mi confianza en ella y le conté toda la verdad sobre mi pasado, con todos los detalles posibles. Desde el problema que tiene mi país de origen con un gobierno corrupto lleno de ratas que se aprovechan del miedo del pueblo para quitarles lo poco que tienen, haciendo que cada vez haya menos empleos y aumentando exageradamente la canasta básica, pasando por mi situacion familiar a causa de la pobreza que vivíamos, obligándonos a veces a robar comida en tiendas pequeñas y mercados para poder sobrevivir, y gracias a Dios nunca nos descubrieron, también las múltiples veces en las que estudiaba y trabajaba desde muy temprana edad y a veces me desmayaba en la escuela por el cansancio. Mis hermanas tuvieron que usar "otros métodos" para poder estudiar, y era lo que más me dolía recordar. Y a pesar de que siempre sacaba el primer lugar de aprovechamiento, nunca recibí ningún apoyo económico, diploma o reconocimiento por todo mi esfuerzo, porque se los daban a otros alumnos cuyos padres recurrían a métodos como el soborno y la prostitución para que les den esos apoyos a sus hijos. Por eso, tuve que dejar la escuela cuando ya no podía pagarla, pero aún así pude estudiar gracias a que encontraba libros en buen estado en la basura de escuelas privadas, y a veces robaba uno que otro libro de la biblioteca, para complementar mis estudios. E incluso le conté la vez que unos ladrones y vecinos del barrio en donde vivia saquearon un centro comercial, y mi familia y yo aprovechamos para llevarnos todo lo que podíamos cargar en los carritos de mandado, llevándonos así comida, ropa y en mi caso, libros y videojuegos. También le conté cuando entré por la fuerza a la Policía Internacional, abandonando mis estudios y así enmendar mis errores de la infancia. Le conté todo lo que pasó antes de llegar a este mundo y el modo en que nos conocimos Noire y yo. Hasta le conté el sueño que tuve cuando estaba en el hospital, en donde me encontré con mis padres y compañeros. Después de decirle toda mi historia, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar y sentía que quería llorar. Lady White Heart se acercó a mí, y sin decir palabra me abrazó, y mientras acariciaba mi cabeza me dijo.

\- Está bien Ouryuu. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. No tienes por qué contenerte. Has sufrido mucho en tu pasado, porque puedo ver ese sufrimiento a través de tus ojos, pero es hora de que liberes todo eso que se sientes en tu corazón, para que puedas estar en paz contigo mismo, y olvidar todo lo malo que te pasó en tu otro mundo. Vamos, hijo mío, si vas a llorar, hazlo. ¡Llora! ¡Grita! ¡Libérate, maldita sea! -

No pude resistir más, y rompí en llanto. Lady White Heart me abrazaba fuerte, mientras yo no paraba de llorar y gritar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero al final logré calmarme un poco. Cuando estaba más tranquilo, le pregunté a Blanc que por qué me decía hijo, a lo que me respondió.

\- Quizás Noire no te explicó bien nuestra función como CPUs, así que yo te lo diré. Para empezar, el nombre de CPU viene del inglés Consol Patron Unit, y somos las encargadas de proteger y velar por nuestros creyentes, y ellos nos brindan energía por medio de su fé, representado en los Shares. Como CPU de Lowee, y la más antigua, yo me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, y cuido a mis creyentes como si fueran mis hijos. Y aunque tú vengas de visita, mientras estés aquí, te trataré como si fueras mi hijo. Así que no me molestaré si me dices mamá, de hecho me harías muy feliz si me dices así, al menos una vez. -

Lady White Heart me recordaba mucho a mi madre: una persona amorosa, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que de ella misma, y sus recuerdos me hicieron llorar de nuevo. Lady White Heart extendió los brazos y me dijo.

\- Ven, hijo mío. Ven a mis brazos. -

\- ¡Ma-mamá! -

Me abalancé sobre Lady White Heart para abrazarla, mientras no paraba de llorar. Lady White Heart acariciaba mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que decía.

\- Llora todo lo que quieras, hijo. Mamá está aquí. -

Estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que pude tranquilizarme. Cuando dejé de llorar, ya me sentía un poco mejor, así que Lady White Heart me dijo que ya teníamos que dormir, porque se estaba haciendo tarde, así que salió del cuarto y yo podía dormir.

Estaba recordando todo esto mientras desayunaba junto con Blanc, y le di las gracias por haberme ayudado anoche, a lo que respondió.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ti por abrirme tu corazón y confiar en mi. -

\- Y por favor, ¡No le digas a Noire que te estuve abrazando, porque me mataría! -

\- Descuida. Tu secreto estará guardado conmigo. -

\- Blanc, discúlpame por no quedarme más tiempo, pero me gustaría visitar las otras naciones y conocer mejor a Neptune y Vert. -

\- No te preocupes. Puedes venir aquí todas las veces que quieras. La nación que queda más cerca es Planeptune, por si quieres ir para allá. -

\- De acuerdo. Y gracias por todo. -

Antes de irme, me despedí también de Mina, Ram y Rom. Aunque no hablé mucho con las gemelas, les dije que cuando vuelva a Lowee, jugaré con ellas todo un día entero. Era una promesa. Antes de irme de Lowee, compré unos cuantos recuerdos para Noire, Uni y Kei en una tienda de regalos, y en ella me topé con Falcom. Ella estaba comprando también, así que esperé a que saliera de la tienda, para hablar por un rato. Más tarde, estábamos hablando en el parque, y me contó que estaba de visita en Lowee porque quería inspirarse para su próxima novela. Me explicó que ella escribe novelas basadas en los viajes que ha hecho, y fue Blanc quien le dio la idea de escribir sus viajes en un libro.

\- Vaya, por cómo lo cuentas, debe ser interesante. ¿Donde lo venderán? -

\- Bueno, yo tengo una copia de ese libro aquí. Si quieres te la regalo. -

\- ¡¿En serio?! -

\- Sí. Solo voy a poner mi autógrafo con una dedicatoria. 5pb te dio todos sus CD con autógrafo, ¿no? Pues yo haré lo mismo, como regalo de nuestra amistad. Aquí tienes. -

\- Gracias. Conservaré este regalo como uno de mis tesoros más valiosos. -

\- Está bien. Bueno, tengo que irme. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo y cuidate mucho. -

\- Lo mismo espero yo. -

Ambos nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Ahora, voy rumbo a la estación para mi siguiente parada: Planeptune. Veamos qué es lo que me espera...


	14. Capítulo 14

Después de mi visita a Lowee, decidí que mi próxima parada sería en Planeptune, porque me quedaba cerca. Además parece ser que no le caigo bien a Neptune por el hecho de ser el novio de Noire, pero aún así me gustaría ganarme su amistad, aunque tenga que disculparme si es necesario. Al llegar, me quedé maravillado al ver la gran ciudad. Estuve recorriendo las calles principales antes de llegar a la Basílica, a modo de turismo. Cuando hablé con Noire sobre que ya llegué a Planeptune, me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con una chica que se llamaba Plutia, y que nunca la hiciera enojar. No sé por qué me dijo eso, pero hablaba muy seriamente al respecto. Mientras pasaba por la avenida principal, un señor de traje de karateka y cabello desaliñado que estaba repartiendo volantes se me acercó y me preguntó.

\- Disculpe jóven, ¿Usted juega la SEGA Saturn? -

\- La conozco, pero nunca la tuve porque crecí en una familia pobre que apenas tenía dinero suficiente para comer. -

\- ¡Entonces aún estás a tiempo! ¡Aquí tienes una SEGA Saturn, y una caja llena con todos sus juegos! ¡Y recuerda, si quieres jugar en serio, juega con la SEGA Saturn! -

El señor me da una caja con una SEGA Saturn totalmente nueva, y otra caja llena de sus juegos junto con uno de los volantes que estaba repartiendo. No sé si sea mi día de suerte, pero apenas llegué a Planeptune, y ¡Ahora tengo una consola nueva! No importa que sea antigua, pero es mi primera consola de videojuegos que he tenido en toda mi vida. Antes de ir a la Basílica de Planeptune, primero pasé por una tienda departamental para comprar una maleta y guardar todos los regalos que he recibido hasta ahora durante mi viaje.

Después de recorrer un poco la ciudad, decidí ir directamente a la Basílica. Al llegar y llamar a la puerta, Nepgear salió a recibirme y se alegró al verme. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me dijo.

\- ¡Hola Ouryuu! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Bienvenido y gracias por venir! ¡Adelante, pasa por favor! ¿Como has estado? -

\- Bien, gracias. Vine de visita porque sentía curiosidad por visitar las otras naciones, así que por eso estoy aquí. -

\- Ya veo. Aún así, me alegra que nos hayas visitado por un tiempo. Voy a buscar a Neptune para que venga a saludarte. Mientras tanto, ponte cómodo en la sala. -

\- De hecho, me gustaría disculparme con ella, porque tal parece que me odia por el hecho de ser el novio de Noire. Quizás por eso no me habla, aunque de verdad me gustaría ser su amigo y llevarnos bien. -

El rostro de Nepgear pasó de ser una expresión alegre, a una expresión fría y seria.

\- ¿Así que por eso mi hermana no te habla, y por lo mismo no quiere salir de su cuarto?... Espérame aquí. Voy a hablar con ella MUY SERIAMENTE al respecto... -

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Nepgear en todo el día. Pero lo que en realidad me preocupaba era ese brillo rojizo en sus ojos, como si ella fuera a hacer otra cosa además de hablar con su hermana. En fin, mientras esperaba en recepción, una pequeña hada de cabello rubio y vestido morado que iba sentada sobre un libro me vio y se me acercó para hablarme. De cerca, parecía una muñeca viviente.

\- ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Ouryuu, ¿Verdad? ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Histoire. -

\- Igualmente, pero ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -

\- Lo sé porque tus datos aparecieron en el Sharicite de Lastation, cuando conectaste tu agenda electrónica al sistema. Y dejame felicitarte por el gran trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora. ¡Y qué suerte que Noire haya encontrado a una persona tan útil y trabajadora como tú, porque ya quisiera yo tener una persona así aquí en Planeptune! -

\- Gracias por el cumplido, ¿Pero por qué dices eso? -

\- Porque Neptune y Plutia no hacen su trabajo como debe ser, y Nepgear no puede con todo ella sola. -

\- Debe ser difícil estar en esa situación... -

Mientras seguía hablando con Histoire, sentí como si algún ser maligno me estuviera observando desde la oscuridad, y hasta me dio un leve escalofrío al saber que esa presencia se acercaba lentamente desde atrás. Al voltear, me di cuenta de que detrás de mí había una niña. Tenía un vestiso azul con encajes rosa y blanco, y una larga cabellera lila. Quizá sea mi imaginación o no sé, pero sentía que, detrás de esa cara inocente, se escondía un demonio sediento de sangre. Esa niña se me quedó viendo por un rato, y me preguntó con una voz lenta y somnolienta.

\- Hoooolaaa... Así que tú eres el novio de mi amiga Noire, ¿Eh?... Muuuucho gusto. Me llamo Plutia. Espero que nos llevemos muuuuuy bieeeeen... -

\- I-igualmente. Me llamo Ouryuu. El gusto es mío. -

Cuando nos dimos la mano, pude notar que su mano era muy suave, pero por alguna extraña razón, todavía sentía como si estuviera en grave peligro, no solo porque la chica tenía esos ojos rosas vacíos y sin vida, sino que parecía que estaba emanando una aura de oscuridad y maldad pura, además de que su mano estaba muy fría. Histoire no decía nada, pero se notaba en su expresión que tenía mucho miedo por alguna razón. Plutia no apartaba la vista de mí, como si estuviera esperando el momento que me descuide para hacerme algo, pero me quedé más tranquilo cuando se fue de recepción. Cuando le pregunté a Histoire que quién era Plutia, me respondió que era la antigua CPU de Planeptune, pero provenía de otra dimensión, y a veces se queda aquí por mucho tiempo. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con ella, porque detrás de esa apariencia, su forma de CPU es muy hostil y peligrosa. Eso mismo escuché de Noire, así que si lo dicen, es por algo, por lo que tendré que estar alerta en el tiempo que me quede aquí.

Más tarde, Neptune salió a recepción, y al verme, se acercó a mí y me dijo.

\- Hola. Nep Jr me dijo que querías ser mi amigo, y me gustaría disculparme por haberte tratado mal en todo este tiempo. Es la primera vez que le tengo envidia a Noire, aunque no entiendo por qué el autor te puso en Lastation y no en Planeptune. ¡Se supone que yo soy la protagonista en todo! ¡Yo DEBERÍA ser tu novia y no Noire! Quizás me quitó el protagonismo una vez, ¡Pero no es justo de que el autor de esta historia haya escogido a Noire como tu novia! -

\- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando... Noire y yo nos enamoramos por nuestra propia voluntad, y no hay ley física que pueda crear o impedir una cosa. -

\- Bueno... Aún así, les deseo la mejor felicidad del mundo. Quizás ella te necesita más que yo, porque Noire está sola, y aunque yo sea su única amiga, el afecto que te da una amiga no se compara con el que te da tu pareja. Así que espero que ambos sean felices de ahora en adelante. -

\- No te preocupes Neptune. Desde que empecé a trabajar para Noire, le juré lealtad hasta el fin de mis dias. Así que yo me encargaré de que sea feliz siempre. -

Después de eso, Neptune se fue a ayudar con la cena. Le dije que si podía ayudar en algo y me dijo que no porque yo era su invitado, y se vería mal que los invitados hagan la cena, así que no me quedó más remedio que esperar en el comedor. Más tarde, estábamos cenando, pero la actitud de Neptune cambió totalmente, cuando ella y Plutia se sentaron juntas y no paraban de mirarme fijamente. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo, pero no sé de donde provenía. Al terminar de cenar, empecé a sentirme cada vez más cansado, al punto de que a duras penas llegué al cuarto en donde me hospedaría en el tiempo en que esté en Planeptune, me quedé profundamente dormido...


	15. Capítulo 15

Cuando me dispuse a dormir, me sentía tan cansado por alguna extraña razón, que me quedé profundamente dormido en el momento que toqué la cama. No sé cuantas horas habían pasado, cuando de pronto, empecé a sentir un olor como de un perfume, pero no lograba identificarlo. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo asustarme fue que no me podía mover, como si mis brazos y piernas los hubieran amarrado, pero no podía ver nada, como si me hubieran tapado los ojos, y tampoco podía gritar, porque parece ser que también me amordazaron. Algo o alguien me inmovilizó mientras estaba dormido. De pronto, escuché dos voces de mujeres que me estaban hablando.

\- Tal parece que ya despertaste. Te preguntarás por qué estás amarrado. Bueno, así es como castigamos a los niños que portan mal aquí en Planeptune, y tú fuiste un niño malo, al adelantarte y robarle su preciada virginidad a Noire. Si te preguntas quiénes somos, yo soy Purple Heart, la forma CPU de Neptune. -

\- Y yo soy Iris Heart, la forma CPU de Plutia. Mi amiga aquí presente y yo decidimos castigarte por el hecho de que Noire fue la primera en perder su virginidad. Así que, ¿Qué pasaría si se entera que su novio le fue infiel, teniendo sexo con las diosas de Planeptune? ¿Probablemente te mataría? ¿O te haría algo mucho peor?... Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo. -

Cuando me quitaron el pañuelo de la boca, pude decir.

\- ¿Iris Heart? ¿Así que tú eres el demonio del que me advirtieron?... -

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- ¡¿Demonio?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ?! Los niños malos deben ser castigados por hacer una ofensa así. Neppy, empieza a grabar un video. Vamos a mostrarle a Noire que nosotras podemos satisfacer mejor a su novio que ella. -

\- ¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡AYUDAAAAAAA!! -

En eso sentí que algo pesado y suave se posó sobre mi cabeza. De pronto descubrí que una de esas CPU puso su trasero sobre mi cara, mientras que la otra me quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando la parte inferior de mi cuerpo al descubierto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ouryuu? - dijo Purple Heart. - ¿Como se siente tener mi trasero en tu cara? ¿Se siente rico, verdad? No se compara en nada a esas nalgas planas de Noire, ¿Cierto? ¡Ahora, usa esa lengua para que saborees mis jugos de amor! ¡Vamos, hazlo! -

Mientras tanto, Iris Heart tomó mi miembro y lo apretó con mucha fuerza, al mismo tiempo que decía.

\- ¿Así que con ÉSTO le quitaste la virginidad a mi Noire?... ¡Ahora le mostraremos cómo nos quitarás nuestra virginidad y quedaremos embarazadas antes que ella! Y ahora, ¡Ponte erecto! -

Iris Heart agitaba mi miembro como si quisiera arrancarlo. En lugar de tener una ereccion, me estaba lastimando, por lo que Purple Heart le dijo.

\- Quizás necesita una motivación menos dolorosa para que tenga efecto. Intentemos con otra cosa. -

Purple Heart se quitó de encima mío y eso me dio la oportunidad de gritar y pedir ayuda, pero rápidamente me volvieron a colocar la mordaza en la boca, y entre las dos trataron de manosearme y también usaron sus lenguas para intentar que me ponga erecto, restregándolas en partes como la cara, pecho, oídos y cuello, incluso me daban leves mordidas en algunas partes de la cara, cuello y brazos, pero ninguno de esos métodos funcionaba, ya que mi cuerpo estaba bien entrenado a mi fuerza de voluntad. De pronto, escuché un estruendo y unos gritos que no reconocía. Había un gran alboroto, pero todavía no podía ver nada, porque mis ojos seguían tapados. Entre el caos que se estaba armando, escuché una voz que se me hacía familiar.

\- ¡Onii-san! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?... ¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES MEDIO CUERPO DESNUDO?! -

\- ¿Uni? ¿Eres tú? ¡Después te explico! ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí! -

Cuando Uni me destapó la cara, pude ver que su cuerpo había cambiado, probablemente esa sea su forma de CPU. Junto con ella, venía una chica de cabello rosa y vestimenta blanca, la cual era Nepgear, y la identifiqué rápidamente porque su aspecto no había cambiado del todo. Ambas me desamarraron y cuando me levanté de la cama, pude ver que Neptune y Plutia estaban en el suelo. Nepgear me explicó que Histoire les lanzó un hechizo para ponerlas a dormir, pero el efecto no iba a durar mucho tiempo, así que tenía que darme prisa para huir de la Basílica de Planeptune, así que tomé mis cosas y salí, pero Uni y Nepgear querían acompañarme, y a pesar de que Uni se negaba que Nepgear viniera con nosotros, yo confiaba en ella, así que acepté que nos acompañe. En el camino, Nepgear me dijo.

\- No sé por qué mi hermana se comportó de esa forma. Probablemente Plutia hizo algo para que actúe así. Por favor, te pido que la perdones por lo que hizo. -

\- No te preocupes por eso. Yo perdono a tu hermana. Todo está bien. -

En eso, Uni responde.

\- No te preocupes, onii-san. De ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño, y siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, PORQUE YO QUIERO A MI HERMANO MAYOR... -

Por un momento, pude ver que el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, y por alguna extraña razón me dio un leve escalofrío. Era la primera vez en que veía a Uni de esa manera, y no estoy seguro si esa actitud sea normal.

Decidimos pasar el resto de la noche en un hotel que estaba cerca de la estación que conecta las naciones de Planeptune y Leanbox, ya que me gustaría visitar la nación de Vert, a pesar de lo que me pasó aquí. Como eran altas horas de la madrugada, les pagué una habitación a Nepgear y Uni, justo al lado de la mía, para que puedan descansar.

Al día siguiente, después de arreglar mis cosas y desayunar con Uni y Nepgear en el hotel, decidimos pasear por la ciudad un rato, pero en la entrada del hotel nos topamos con Histoire, detrás de ella estaban Neptune y Plutia. Histoire dijo que anoche habló seriamente con ambas para hacer que se disculpen conmigo, pero pude notar que Neptune y Plutia le tenían miedo a Histoire por alguna razón, y la pequeña hada solo se limitaba a sonreír de forma misteriosa. Acepté sus disculpas y les dije que todo estaba bien. Más tarde, ellas se fueron y yo me quedé con Uni y Nepgear para pasear con ellas por la ciudad. Durante el recorrido, le pedí a Uni que no le diga nada de lo que pasó a Noire, para no preocuparla, y le prometí contarselo yo en su momento. Uni aceptó, y continuamos con nuestro paseo. Al final, disfrutamos tanto de nuestro paseo, que no nos dimos cuenta que estaba empezando a oscurecer, así que no nos quedó de otra que regresar al hotel, sin embargo, Uni tenía que volver a Lastation antes de que Noire empiece a preocuparse por ella, y Nepgear tenía que prepararse para trabajar al día siguiente, así que volví solo a quedarme en la misma habitación para irme temprano en la mañana a mi siguiente y último destino: Leanbox.


	16. Capitulo 16

Después de mi viaje por Planeptune, mi última parada sería en Leanbox. Cuando llegué, me quedé sorprendido de lo grande y espacioso que era. Incluso se sentía un aire de libertad y comodidad en el ambiente. Todo se veía muy limpio y ordenado, y había una gran cantidad abundante de verde y blanco para mi gusto. Hablé por teléfono con Noire para decirle que llegué bien a Leanbox, y afortunadamente Uni no le contó lo que me pasó en Planeptune. Durante mi recorrido por la ciudad, me encontré con Cave. Cuando me vio, me saludó y hablamos por un rato.

\- Hola Ouryuu. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos desde que fui a conocerte por primera vez. -

\- Lo sé. Y estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Estoy de visita en Leanbox para hacer un poco de turismo. -

\- Ya veo. Pues como representante de las Fuerzas Especiales de Leanbox, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra nación. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía. -

\- Gracias, aunque no es necesario tanta formalidad. Solo me quedaré un par de días. -

\- De acuerdo. Bueno, tengo que irme. Debo continuar con mi trabajo. Nos vemos y cuidate mucho. -

\- Gracias, y cuidate tú también. -

Después de hablar con Cave, seguí con mi camino por Leanbox, y más tarde me encontré con 5pb. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por algo, así que me acerqué a ver si estaba bien.

\- Hola 5pb. ¿Estás bien? -

La chica se asustó y dio un fuerte grito. Al voltear, me vio y dijo.

\- ¡Ouryuu! ¡No me des esos sustos así! ¡Me va a dar un infarto! -

\- Perdón. No era mi intención asustarte, pero vi que estabas nerviosa o asustada por algo, y me acerqué a ver si estabas bien. -

\- Oh... Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Y estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que, fuera del escenario, soy una persona totalmente diferente. Soy muy asustadiza y me da vergüenza hablar con la gente. -

\- Ya veo. ¿Entonces qué hacías en la calle, en medio de tanta gente? -

\- Es que... Tenía hambre y quería comprar algo para comer, pero había tantas personas que me puse nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. -

\- Entonces dejame invitarte a comer. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de provocarte un susto. Por mí no hay problema. -

\- Está bien. Si insistes, vamos a una cafetería que vi aquí cerca. -

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería e hicimos nuestros pedidos, 5pb me habló un poco sobre su problema, mientras esperábamos la comida, a lo que respondí.

\- Eso es muy raro para una una cantante muy talentosa como tú. Si necesitas ayuda para superar ese miedo, puedes contar conmigo. En mi mundo, ayudé a una persona con un caso similar al tuyo, y cuando siguió mi consejo, pudo enamorarse de la persona que le gustaba. -

\- ¿En serio puedes ayudarme con eso? -

\- Claro. De hecho, eso te ayudaría a conseguir más fans, al convivir con ellos en eventos y asistir de sorpresa a reuniones de fans. Cuando necesites mi ayuda, estaré en Lastation y en cualquier momento te ayudaré. -

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. Eso significa mucho para mí. -

\- No hay problema. -

Al terminar de comer, 5pb y yo nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su camino. Después de eso, pasé por una zona comercial en donde vendían artículos electrónicos de todo tipo, y había ofertas tan tentadoras que te daban ganas de comprar todo en ese instante. Solamente compré lo necesario para la Basílica, y unos cuantos recuerdos para Noire, Uni y Kei. Por azares del destino me encontré con Vert, la cual estaba de compras pues llevaba cargando unas cuantas bolsas, así que me acerqué a ella y le dije.

\- ¡Hola Vert! ¡Qué suerte encontrarte aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? -

\- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero si es Ouryuu! ¡Qué sorpresa que hayas venido a Leanbox! Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú como estás? ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita a mi humilde nación? -

Ahí fue cuando le conté sobre todo lo que hice en mi viaje, y también me disculpe con ella por visitarla al último. A Vert sí le conté sobre lo que pasó en Planeptune, y me dijo.

\- ¿Así que por eso tienes esa marca tan fea en el cuello? No te preocupes, eso se puede quitar con un maquillaje especial que tengo en la Basílica. Pero antes de ir, seguiremos paseando, al fin que todavía tienes tiempo, ¿Verdad? -

\- Sí, por mí no hay problema. -

Y así, Vert y yo seguimos paseando y recorriendo las calles de Leanbox, como si estuvieramos en una cita. Me dio un tour por la ciudad, mostrandome los edificios, monumentos y otros sitios de interés. Le pregunté a Vert que por qué había tantas tiendas de venta de hardware y software, y me explicó que Leanbox es conocida como La Capital de la Informática. Es decir, que su nación no solo se dedica a los videojuegos, sino que también dedican gran parte de su trabajo a la computación, y hasta tienen su propio sistema operativo. Por eso, Leanbox es abundante en cuanto a informática se refiere.

Más tarde, Vert me pidió que la acompañe a una tienda de libros y revistas, pero me dijo que la espere porque hay una sección en donde solo las mujeres pueden entrar, así que mientras esperaba, yo estaba recorriendo el resto de la tienda, y de paso compré unos cuantos libros para mí.

Al salir de la tienda, me di cuenta de que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, y Vert me dijo.

\- ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás en compañía! Para compensarte por haberme ayudado a cargar mis bolsas, te llevo a cenar, y en el tiempo que estés aquí, te quedas en la Basílica. ¿De acuerdo? -

\- Está bien. Pero yo pago la cena. -

\- ¡Eso no! ¡Tú eres mi invitado especial, así que yo pago! -

Vert me llevó a un restaurante de 5 estrellas, y era la primera vez en entrar en un lugar así. Todo era diferente y nuevo para mi, así que realmente no sabía qué hacer, a lo que Vert me dijo que actúe normalmente. Después de cenar, Vert y yo fuimos finalmente a la Basílica, y al llegar, una mujer de vestido negro y cabello verde nos recibió en la entrada.

\- ¡Hola querida Vert! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!... Vaya, por lo visto, tenemos visitas. Mucho gusto, soy Chika Hakozaki, Oráculo de Leanbox. Gracias por ayudar a mi querida Vert con sus bolsas. ¿Cómo te llamas? -

\- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Ouryuu y vine de visita a Leanbox. Espero no resultar una molestia. -

\- ¿Ouryuu? ¿Así que tú eres el mercenario de otro mundo del que Kei me contó? ¡Pasa por favor! ¡Eres nuestro invitado de honor! -

\- Gracias, aunque solo me voy a quedar unos días. No es necesario tanta formalidad. -

\- ¡Para nada! Nuestra nación debe dar la mejor imagen a sus visitantes, sin importar cuánto tiempo se queden. -

Mientras Vert llevaba todas las cosas que compró a su habitación, Chika y yo nos quedamos hablando en recepción. Me estuvo preguntando de todo, como si fuese una entrevista. Sin embargo, una de esas preguntas me hizo sentir incómodo, porque era sobre un secreto que nadie quería que supiera...


	17. Capítulo 17

La oráculo de Leanbox me dijo que Kei le contó que sabía tocar el piano, así que me preguntó que si podía dedicarles una canción. En ese momento solo recordaba una que escuché de un videojuego, sobre un ser milenario que durmió por mucho tiempo, y logró despertar de su largo sueño 2000 años después, pero en el fondo pensaba que su inmortalidad era una maldición, porque podía ver con el pasar del tiempo, que sus seres queridos fallecían mientras esa persona mantenía su juventud intacta. La canción de ese ser representa eso: un sentimiento de profundo vacío, soledad y tristeza, y por eso sus notas suenan como si de una canción triste se tratara. Después de explicarles lo que trataba la canción descrita anteriormente, Chika y Vert me pidieron que toque, así que no me quedó de otra que hacerlo. Mientras tocaba el piano, inconscientemente cerré los ojos y en mi mente se podía ver un hermoso campo, y frente a mí había una especie de santuario antiguo. En esa visión, pude observar que una mujer de vestido rosa con rojo, cabellera verde y unas largas orejas puntiagudas se acercaba a mí, mientras seguía tocando el piano. Se acercaba a mí con una expresión de felicidad, mientras seguía tocando. Cuando estaba terminando la canción, la visión de mi mente también desaparecía, pero lo último que pude ver, fue a esa mujer soltando una lágrima, mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Al abrir los ojos y estar de nuevo en el mundo real, Vert y Chika estaban llorando. Chika habló primero.

\- ¡Es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡Mis lágrimas no dejan de salir! -

Y Vert respondió.

\- ¡Qué canción tan triste! ¡Es tan maravillosa que me hizo llorar! -

Las chicas no pararon de llorar por un buen rato. Quizás la canción fue demasiado efectiva para ellas, que incluso me disculpé con ambas por hacerlas llorar. Más tarde, cuando ambas ya estaban tranquilas, les explique la razón por la que no quería que supieran que sabía tocar el piano, a lo que Chika me respondió.

\- ¡Pues no deberías ocultar así tu talento! Quizás solo sepas tocar canciones tristes, ¡Pero esas canciones realmente llegan al corazón. ¡Deberías dejar a un lado esa vida de mercenario y dedicarte de lleno a la música! -

\- Gracias por la sugerencia, pero Noire me necesita más como un mercenario que como músico. -

\- Es una pena. - respondió Vert. - Pero al menos estoy contenta por haber presenciado ese talento oculto que tienes, aunque sea una vez. -

\- Me alegra oír eso. Probablemente necesito mejorar para aprender nuevas notas, y cuando lo haga les mostraré. -

Después de la sesión musical, le pedí a Vert que si me ayuda a quitar las marcas que me hicieron Neptune y Plutia, a lo cual accedió con gusto. Al quitarme la gabardina de cuero y la camisa, se sorprendió al ver mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, las cuales ya estaban sanando. Vert me dijo que, aparte de quitar las marcas con su maquillaje, va a usar una sustancia que sirve para regenerar la piel afectada por heridas. Cuando la vi, era un liquido verde y pegajoso que tenía un olor muy fuerte. Al aplicarme la sustancia, tenía que aguantar el dolor ardiente de ésta para que haga efecto. Al terminar, me dijo que si podía ir a su habitación para poder jugar un rato con ella. A pesar de que parece una dama refinada de clase alta, en el fondo posee un secreto que quizás pocos saben, y es el hecho de que Vert es una gran fan de los videojuegos. De hecho su habitación estaba decorada con posters de animes y videojuegos que yo no reconocía, probablemente porque solo sean provenientes de este mundo. Vert y yo nos la estábamos pasando muy bien, y debo admitir que es una rival de cuidado. Sin embargo, cuando me retó en un juego de rol y estrategia, yo estaba seguro de que iba a ganar en mi propio terreno, pero estaba equivocado. Recuerdo que llevabamos más de cien partidas y las unidades todavía aguantaban. Era algo impresionante y desafiante al mismo tiempo. El más mínimo error podría significar una gran victoria para uno y una humillante derrota para el otro. El problema era que ninguno de nosotros parecía ceder, pero lo que más me impresionó fue ver la hora. Eran las 10:45 de la noche, ¡Pero del día siguiente! Es decir, ¡Que Vert y yo estuvimos jugando más de 24 horas! ¡Con razón tenía mucha hambre!

Después de cenar, Vert me pidió que si podía ayudarle a probar un avance de un juego de realidad virtual que estaba creando, a lo cual acepté con gusto. Y a pesar de que era un eroge, es decir, una novela visual erótica, por mí no había problema, ya que solo se trataba de un juego. Vert me preparó el casco de realidad virtual y me instaló el juego, mientras yo me quitaba las botas, el abrigo de cuero y me acostaba en su cama para poder jugar, que por cierto, las sábanas tenían un agradable olor a perfume, el cual me hacía tener sueño, pero tenía que permanecer despierto para poder jugar. El juego comenzó normalmente, la música era maravillosa y los gráficos y cinemáticas eran excelentes. Incluso la sensación del juego era tan realista que realmente parecía como si fuera la vida real, sobre todo la parte de la confesión y la parte erótica. En el juego, estuve en la casa de la chica a la que elegí, y para mi sorpresa, el momento en que me empujó a la cama y me quitó el pantalón se sintió tan real, que parecía como si realmente estuviera pasando. Cuando la chica del juego y yo empezamos a tener sexo, me sorprendió que eso se sintiera tan real, pero lo que más me impactó fue lo que me dijo cuando se acercó a mi oído.

\- Gracias mi amor, por este maravilloso momento. Guardaré este recuerdo en el fondo de mi corazón. He estado tan sola durante mucho tiempo, sin nadie que me haga compañía, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado, seremos felices toda la vida. -

Probablemente Vert prestó su voz a la chica para éste juego, porque esa voz era muy parecida a la de ella. Incluso la sensación de venirme dentro de la chica del juego fue demasiado realista, que no podía creerlo. Esa misma sensación la pude sentir, pero la escena del baño fue todavía más difícil de creer, porque cuando la chica del juego y yo tuvimos sexo otra vez, se sentía aún más apretado que antes, incluso la sensación de venirme dentro de ella era demasiado realista para ser solo un juego. Después de eso, siguieron unos cuantos diálogos más hasta que el juego terminó, mostrando los créditos normalmente. El juego duró poco ya que solo era un avance y todavía no estaba completo. Cuando por fin pude quitarme el casco, mi cuerpo se sentía un poco entumecido, sobre todo de la cintura para abajo, quizás por estar en la misma posición, además de que tenía un poco de sudor, a pesar de que no hacía calor. Y no solo eso, sino que al despertar, Vert y Chika estaban frente a mí, sonrojadas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No sé qué fue lo que pasó mientras estaba jugando, pero solo espero que no haya sido algo vergonzoso.

Yo quería continuar con la partida del juego de rol para ver quien iba a ganar, pero Vert respondió que lo iba a dejar en empate, además necesitábamos descansar. Ya era muy tarde y mañana tenía que volver a Lastation. A la mañana siguiente, Vert y Chika me acompañaron a la salida de la Basílica, y ambas se despidieron de mí. Yo le hice una promesa a Vert de que ese juego no quedará en empate, y algún día volvería por la revancha.


	18. Capítulo 18

El viaje a través de las otras naciones había terminado, y era hora de volver a casa. Antes de irme de Leanbox, pasé cerca de una joyería, y vi un anillo de oro que me llamó mucho la atención, así que lo compré sin dudarlo. Antes de llegar a la estación de Leanbox, hablé por teléfono con Noire y le dije que ya iba de vuelta a casa, así que me respondió que me esperaría en la estación.

Cuando llegué a Lastation, apenas salí de la estación, y Noire y Uni me estaban esperando. Ambas me recibieron con mucha alegría y yo también estaba contento por volver a casa. Noire me preguntó sobre la maleta que traía, y le respondí que eran regalos que me dieron y también les había comprado regalos a ella, a Uni y a Kei. Durante el camino, Uni me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera decirme algo. En eso recordé que le había prometido decirle a Noire lo que me pasó con Neptune y Plutia. Yo no quería contarle a Noire sobre el incidente que pasó en Planeptune, pero le prometí a Uni que se lo diría, así que se lo conté. Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de Noire, y sobre todo lo que me dijo.

**\- ¿Así que Neptune y Plutia se atrevieron a hacerte daño?... Esto NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ. -**

Era la primera vez que veía a Noire con esa expresión. Sus ojos vacíos y esa sed de sangre me recordaron cuando yo había entrado en trance mientras destrozaba a ese acosador, a lo que respondí.

\- Ya no te preocupes por eso. Afortunadamente Uni y Nepgear me salvaron a tiempo antes de que la situación fuera grave. No le tomes tanta importancia. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría perderte por algo así. -

\- No te preocupes. Ya pasó. -

A pesar de que la convencí de que no pasó nada, aún me inquieta esa actitud y reacción que había hecho. Después de eso, pasamos a un restaurante a celebrar mi regreso, y más tarde volvimos a la Basílica.

Después de entregarles los regalos a Noire, Uni y Kei, guardé todo lo que conseguí durante mi viaje. Cuando estaba buscando mi ropa, Noire me dijo que había hecho un espacio en su closet para guardar ahí mi ropa, y al acercarme al closet, me di cuenta de que estaba colgado mi viejo uniforme de soldado, y me sorprendí que había sido remendado y modificado. En eso, Noire me dice.

\- ¿Te gustó tu regalo sorpresa? Ese era tu uniforme que usabas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, ¿verdad? -

\- Si, pero... ¿Por qué está así? -

\- Bueno, la verdad es que, un día estaba aburrida, y encontré entre tus cosas tu viejo uniforme, mientras acomodaba tu ropa en mi closet, así que lo tomé y lo mejoré. Espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto, la bandera de tu país que estaba bordada en tu uniforme la quité y la puse en un pequeño cuadro para que tengas un recuerdo de tu mundo original. ¿Te gustó? -

\- Me encantó. Gracias, mi amor. -

Mi uniforme militar tenía un diseño más futurista e imponente a comparación del diseño anterior. Había diferencias destacables, desde las más obvias como el lugar en donde iba la bandera de mi país fue reemplazado por el escudo de Lastation, hasta modificaciones nuevas como una especie de armadura en la mayoría del uniforme, entre otros equipos de alta tecnología.

Esa noche hicimos el amor tantas veces que incluso perdí la cuenta. No sé cuántas veces hicimos el amor Noire y yo, probablemente más de 7... Aún así, fue una experiencia maravillosa y única. A pesar de que Neptune y Plutia me lastimaron, no fue tan grave como creía. Antes de dormir, Noire me dijo.

\- Vaya... Nunca pensé que haríamos el amor tantas veces en una noche. Y aún siento mi vientre lleno. Si seguimos así, probablemente quede embarazada... -

\- Como te dije la primera vez que lo hicimos, si eso pasa, tomaré la responsabilidad. Aunque, si eso pasa, tendría que casarme contigo, porque tener hijos antes del matrimonio se vería mal, ¿No crees? -

El rostro de Noire se ruborizó.

\- ¿E-en serio te casarías conmigo si quedo embarazada? -

\- Y aunque no lo estuvieras, aún así me casaría contigo, porque te amo. -

\- E-entonces, a-acepto ser tu e-esposa... -

\- Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo?! -

\- Bueno, la verdad es que... Durante el tiempo que te fuiste, me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y lo que de verdad pensaba de ti, y cuando dijiste que tomarías la responsabilidad si quedaba embarazada, me hizo muy feliz. Por eso quiero casarme contigo, no tanto por ser la primera en hacerlo, sino porque no quiero perder algo muy preciado para mí, y ese algo eres tú. -

\- Si es así, entonces creo que es momento de que te de algo. -

En eso, salí de la cama y saqué de mi gabardina una pequeña cajita y se la di a Noire.

\- Ésto me recuerda a la vez en que te pedí que seas mi novia en el hotel, pero en ésta ocasión es diferente. Noire, ¿Aceptarás ser mi esposa? -

Cuando Noire abrió la caja y vio el anillo, empezó a llorar, y respondió.

\- Mi amor, acepto con todo mi corazón ser tu esposa. -

Al colocarle el anillo con mucho cuidado, Noire y yo nos abrazamos y seguido de eso, volvimos a hacer el amor, pero ésta vez como marido y mujer. Al día siguiente, tras contarle la noticia a Kei y Uni, ambas nos felicitaron, y Uni no podía dejar de gritar de la emoción hasta quedar afónica. Kei nos preguntó que cuando nos íbamos a casar, y Noire y yo estábamos de acuerdo de casarnos el fin de semana, para tener tiempo de organizar todo.

Pasó el tiempo, y un día antes de mi boda, Blanc vino a visitarnos y le dijo a Noire.

\- Noire, mañana va a ser tu boda, ¿verdad? -

\- Sí. Vas a asistir, ¿verdad? -

\- De hecho, quiero decirte que yo haré el papel de la madre de Ouryuu al momento de entregartelo en el altar, en sustitución de su madre real. -

\- ¿Y por qué tú? Se vería raro que la CPU de Lowee, una persona tan bajita como tú haya tenido un hijo de más de dos metros de estatura. -

En eso Blanc le explica todo lo que pasó en Lowee, y la razón por la que quiere asumir el rol de mi madre mañana en mi boda.

\- Ya veo. - Dijo Noire. - Está bien. Por ésta ocasión te dejo que seas la madre de Ouryuu. -

\- Gracias Noire. No sabes lo mucho que significa ésto para mi. -

Al fin, el día de mi boda había llegado, mas sin embargo, yo estaba nervioso. Quizás sea por la emoción o por algo más, pero se estaba haciendo realidad un sueño que antes yo creía que era prácticamente imposible: ¡Por fin me voy a casar con la mujer a quien amo! Para no estar tan nervioso, decidí que éste día no tomaría café negro, para no estar tan nervioso. Más tarde, las pocas personas que invitamos estaban llegando, ya que Noire quería hacer una ceremonia sencilla, invitando a poca gente, pero aún así transmitiría la boda en vivo en todas las pantallas de Lastation. Lo único que se me hizo extraño fue que no asistieron Neptune y Plutia, y eso que sí vinieron Histoire y Nepgear. Nos casamos en la Basílica, Blanc me entregó ante Noire en el altar en representación de mi madre, Uni me entregó a Noire como su única familiar y Kei nos hizo el favor de casarnos.

\- Ouryuu, ¿Aceptas por esposa a la diosa Noire, para protegerla, amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida? - preguntó Kei.

\- Acepto, desde el fondo de mi corazón. - Respondí.

\- Noire, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Ouryuu, que a pesar de ser un humano normal, lo seguirás amando, cuidando y respetando, hasta que la muerte los separe? -

\- Acepto. Los dias que pase a mi lado el resto de su vida harán que valga la pena. - Respondió Noire.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora, como Oráculo de Lastation y por el poder que poseo como tal, les doy mi bendición y los declaro: marido y mujer. -

Tras decir eso, Noire y yo empezamos a besarnos con mucha pasion. ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!...

O al menos eso pensaba...


	19. Capítulo 19

La boda fue todo un éxito, y Noire y yo no podíamos estar más felices. Aún así, teníamos mucho trabajo, así que no podíamos irnos de luna de miel. Solamente nos tomamos un par de dias de descanso, para poder continuar trabajando. Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad, y nuestra rutina diaria era la de siempre: hacer misiones en el gremio, atender las necesidades de los creyentes y otras tareas de la Basílica. A diferencia de nuestra rutina diaria que teníamos cuando éramos novios, solo hubo un pequeño cambio. Cada vez que terminabamos un encargo del gremio, Noire y yo teníamos sexo, no sin antes despejar el área de monstruos para hacerlo sin que nadie nos vea. Aún recuerdo todas esas veces que lo haciamos. En el bosque, en una cueva, en las montañas cerca de un acantilado, dentro de unas ruinas antiguas, aquella vez en una especie de zona virtual fue extraño, en una ocasion en una fábrica abandonada lo hicimos 8 veces, que fue nuestro mayor record, y hasta hicimos el amor en una montaña nevada, y a pesar del frío intenso, nuestra pasión y amor nos mantenía calientes. Aún así, en todas esas ocasiones, tenía una extraña sensación de que me sentía observado, pero no le daba importancia.

Los meses pasaron, y me estaba dando cuenta de que Noire estaba preocupada por algo, así que me acerqué a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que me respondió.

\- Ouryuu, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en... Formar una familia? -

\- Bueno, estamos estables económicamente, y además estamos casados, así que es normal pensar en formar una familia. Pero, ¿Es posible que un humano y una diosa puedan tener hijos? -

\- No lo sé. Incluso le pregunté a Kei si sabía algo, y ella tampoco lo sabe. Quizás si le pregunto a Histoire, ella sabrá la respuesta, ya que ella es la que guarda toda la historia y registros de Gamindustri, y probablemente sepa si las CPUs podemos tener hijos o no. -

\- ¿Entonces, vas a ir a visitarla? En ese caso, te acompaño. -

\- No te preocupes. Tú quedate aquí, porque necesito que vayas al centro comercial a conseguir unas cosas, además de que le prometiste a Uni que iban a entrenar con las armas de fuego, ¿no? Aparte, la Basílica necesita un poco de mantenimiento, así que, ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo eso? Prometo no tardar mucho. -

\- Está bien. Por mí no hay problema. Ve con Histoire, y cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? -

\- Si. No te preocupes. -

Después de que Noire se fue, empecé primero a hacer las tareas de mantenimiento en la Basílica, que en realidad solo fue cambiar unos cuantos azulejos que estaban rotos y ya, además de organizar la agenda electrónica y la oficina de Noire. Más tarde, le dije a Uni que íbamos a practicar con el uso de las armas de fuego, y sus progresos estaban mejorando a comparación de antes. Después de entrenar, me estaba cambiando de ropa para ir al centro comercial, pero me preocupé cuando no encontraba mi cuchillo militar táctico en ningún lado, así que hablé por teléfono con Noire para preguntarle si lo había visto, a lo que me respondió.

\- ¿Un cuchillo militar táctico? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a uno que estaba en un bolsillo oculto de tu viejo uniforme? Lo tengo yo. Pero no te preocupes. Lo traje aquí con Chian para que lo modifique, así como lo hizo con tus armas. ¿O acaso piensas que lo iba a usar?... Como sea, con ésto no puedes matar CPUs, ¿verdad?... -

\- No es eso. Yo creí que lo había perdido en mi mundo. Además, yo no sería capaz de matar a ninguna diosa, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas... -

\- No te preocupes. Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso. En fin, ya voy a llegar con Histoire para saber por qué no podemos tener hijos. Cualquier cosa te aviso. -

Después de colgar, yo me estaba preparando para comprar las cosas que se necesitaban en la Basílica, que ahora es como mi propia casa. Estaba acostumbrado a ir armado, tanto por seguridad, como por si es que se presentaba algún imprevisto. Durante el camino, pude ver a la distancia a una mujer de piel muy pálida. Me quedé pensando si se sentía mal o si necesitaba ayuda, así que me acerqué para preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- Disculpe, señorita... Perdón por la molestia, pero... ¿Se encuentra bien? -

La mujer me volteo a ver y respondió con extrañeza.

\- ¿Te refieres a mí?... Yo estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices? -

\- Bueno... Es que, al verla con ese tono de piel, yo creí que estaba enferma o necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, y mi deber como mercenario de Lastation es atender las necesidades de los creyentes y ayudar en toda la medida posible. -

\- Pues quiero que sepas que éste es mi color natural de piel, y me encuentro perfectamente bien. -

\- Oh... Ya veo. Disculpe si la he ofendido. -

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué llevas esas armas? -

\- Como dije, soy mercenario, y siempre debo estar listo por si llega un trabajo de ultima hora. -

\- Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Te tengo una propuesta de trabajo, y aunque estés trabajando para Lastation, deberías escuchar al menos mi oferta, por si algún día te interesa. -

\- Como dije, ya trabajo para Lastation, pero sería grosero de mi parte no escuchar esa oferta de trabajo al menos. Así que escucharé su propuesta. -

\- Muy bien. Para empezar, mi nombre es Arfoire, y soy dueña y fundadora de una compañía que lleva mi mismo nombre. Nuestra compañía se encarga de ofrecer y distribuir métodos alternativos para modificar y mejorar cualquier tipo de consola que existe en el mercado, haciendo posible la descarga e instalación de juegos completamente gratis, sin que el consumidor gaste un solo crédito. También ofrecemos chips modificadores de juegos para facilitar al usuario a terminar su juego preferido de una forma más sencilla, usando trucos y otros métodos para lograrlo. A cambio, nosotros solicitamos una pequeña cantidad de Shares para mejorar nuestro trabajo y ofrecer a los clientes mejores servicios. -

\- Ya veo. Lo que me cuenta me recuerda a lo que ocurrió en mi mundo, pero de una forma diferente. A causa de la crisis económica mundial, todos los sectores fueron afectados, y la industria de los videojuegos no fue la excepción. De hecho, todos los que tenían consola de videojuegos, ya sea nueva o usada, la modificaban para obtener juegos de forma gratuita, y los que no tenían iban a los centros comerciales a robarlos, y todo eso provocó graves pérdidas para las compañías de videojuegos, al punto de que todas cayeron a la quiebra. La verdad, prefiero evitar hablar sobre eso, ya que fue una etapa muy difícil de mi infancia y adolescencia. -

\- Entonces tú debes ser el mercenario que vino de otro mundo, y que se casó con la diosa de Lastation, ¿verdad? -

\- Así es. Soy Ouryuu, a su servicio. -

\- Ya veo. En ese caso, tu esposa me pidió que le consiga algo, y estaba por llevarselo, pero no habrá problema si se lo llevas tú, ¿verdad? -

\- Por mí no hay problema, aunque nunca me dijo que iba a recibir un paquete. -

\- No es nada del otro mundo. Solo es un mineral para mejorar un arma que me había encargado, es todo. -

\- De acuerdo. Entonces yo se lo llevaré. -

Arfoire me entrega una pequeña caja de acero en donde se encontraba adentro el mineral, y al final me dijo.

\- Te lo encargo. Y gracias por usar mis servicios. -

Después de eso, pasé al centro comercial a comprar lo que me habían encargado, y cuando estaba en la sección de frutas y verduras, al ver las berenjenas me hizo recordar algo que pasó en la Basílica de Planeptune.

_Recuerdo que esa noche quería preparar la cena, en agradecimiento por quedarme ahí, y mientras la preparaba, estuve buscando complementos para acompañar a la carne y la ensalada de verduras, y en eso encuentro unas cuantas berenjenas y las hice en una salsa, para agregarle sabor a la carne, y como sobraron un par de berenjenas las corté para que acompañen a la ensalada. Cuando estaba sirviendo la cena, a Histoire y Nepgear se les caía la baba, literalmente hablando, al ver la cena que había hecho, pero Neptune no estaba del todo de acuerdo. De hecho, parecía que le daba asco el platillo, y cuando le pregunté por qué, su respuesta me molestó. Estaba haciendo comentarios absurdamente negativos sobre las berenjenas, y por esa razón no quería comer. Yo estaba enojado con ella y le respondí._

_\- ¡Neptune! ¡Ya quisieran las personas de mi mundo comer éste tipo de platillos! ¡Aunque sean berenjenas, la gente de mi mundo se las hubiera comido con mucho gusto! De donde vengo, decenas de personas morían de hambre, si es que no morían antes a mano de los saqueadores, debido a la pobreza extrema. Son las consecuencias de vivir en un país con un gobierno rico y un pueblo pobre. -_

_\- Lo siento, Ouryuu. No sabía que en tu mundo vivían así... - dijo Neptune al borde de las las lágrimas._

Después de ese recuerdo, seguí comprando lo que faltaba en la lista, y al volver a casa, Noire todavía no llegaba, así que me dio tiempo para preparar la cena. Cuando Noire regresó, su cara estaba pálida y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y al verme se abalanzó sobre mí, rompiendo en llanto. Yo me preocupé al verla así, pero tuve que esperar a que se tranquilice para preguntarle por qué estaba así, y en eso, me respondió con una pregunta.

\- Ouryuu... Si te cuento lo que Histoire me dijo, ¿me seguirás amando a pesar de eso? -

\- Noire, yo hice esa promesa el día que nos casamos, y un verdadero hombre nunca rompe una promesa así de importante. Por favor, dime qué pasó cuando hablaste con Histoire. -

\- Está bien. La verdad es que... Tú y yo... ¡No podemos tener hijos! -

Yo quedé impactado al escuchar esa noticia, mientras Noire no paraba de llorar. De hecho, me dijo entre sollozos.

\- ¡Yo quería formar una familia contigo! ¡De verdad! ¡Quería escuchar que un niño o niña me llame mamá! -

Yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de tranquilizarla, y después de un buen rato pude hacerlo. Yo tenía mis dudas sobre por qué no podíamos tener hijos, y a pesar de que se le hacía difícil decirme, me respondió.

\- Verás, antes yo era una humana normal, y mi sueño siempre fue fundar una nación próspera con la más avanzada tecnología, y así, ser una diosa protectora para esa nación. Después de algunas dificultades, por fin pude conseguir una CPU Memory, un objeto capaz de convertir a una persona en CPU. Histoire me dijo que, cuando me convertí en diosa, pude obtener gran poder y divinidad, pero perdí todo aquello que me hacía humana, entre eso estaba, la capacidad para tener hijos. Aunque hayamos tenido relaciones decenas de veces, nunca podré quedar embarazada, por eso estaba muy triste, porque yo quería formar una familia contigo, pero no se puede. -

Noire estaba volviendo a llorar, cuando me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla, mientras le decía.

\- No te preocupes Noire. Quizás no podamos formar una familia, pero yo siempre estaré contigo a pesar de eso. Aún así, yo creo que si tenemos fé, probablemente pueda ocurrir un milagro. Y yo haré todo lo posible por averiguar cómo podremos tener hijos, porque a mí también me gustaría saber cómo se siente ser padre. -

\- ¿Tú crees que algún día podremos ser padres?... -

\- Yo creo, que si lo deseas con todo tu corazón, lo más probable es que tarde o temprano ocurrirá un milagro. Estoy seguro. -

Noire se sintió un poco mejor después de esas palabras, y al final nos abrazamos, con la esperanza que esas palabras que dije se vuelvan realidad algún día.


	20. Capítulo 20

Al principio nos costaba aceptar que no podíamos tener hijos, pero no nos quedaba de otra que admitir la realidad. A pesar de eso, Noire a veces se ponía triste, e incluso descuidaba sus deberes como diosa. Tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que Noire pueda recuperarse y que todo vuelva como antes. Aún así, fue difícil para ella superar ese hecho, sobre todo cuando veiamos en la calle a parejas con niños pequeños.

Pasaron unos meses desde esa trágica noticia, y aparentemente todo volvió a la normalidad. Noire y yo continuabamos trabajando, hasta que llego un punto de que el nivel de Shares en Lastation aumentó en un 94%. Quizás sea una error del sistema o algo más que impida que los Shares de Lastation alcancen el 100%, ya que estuvo así por mucho tiempo. Un día, estaba diseñando un traje similar a las CPU, para poder volar y ayudar a Noire con sus misiones, cuando se acerca mi esposa y me pregunta.

\- ¿Qué haces? Te veo muy concentrado. ¿Es un nuevo proyecto? -

\- De hecho, sí. Estoy diseñando un exoesqueleto para poder ayudarte con las misiones del gremio. Será una armadura con un diseño especial que me permitirá volar, similar a la armadura que usas en tu forma de CPU, porque van varias veces que te adelantas volando en las misiones y me dejas atrás, atacando y cambiando la estrategia por completo, sobre todo cuando nos enfrentamos a monstruos gigantes. -

Noire se quedó callada por unos breves segundos y casi al instante se abalanza sobre mí, dándome un abrazo y me dice entre sollozos.

\- ¡Perdoname por hacer eso! ¡Estaba acostumbrada a hacer las misiones sola, que a veces se me olvida que hacemos las misiones juntos! -

\- Descuida. Sé que la misión es prioridad antes que todo, y por eso quiero ayudarte en ese aspecto. Solo falta agregar unos cuantos detalles y la armadura quedará lista. -

\- Ya veo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el diseño. -

\- Está bien, para saber cómo puedo mejorarlo. -

Y así, Noire y yo terminamos de diseñar la armadura, que nos tomó un par de horas más en terminar. Ahora que el diseño de la armadura estaba completo, solo faltaba ir por los materiales y minerales que necesitaba para poder crearla, así que fuimos a distintas zonas de Lastation para reunir todos los materiales, y al final, llevamos todo con Chian para que nos ayude a crear la armadura, junto con un libro sobre nanotecnología que compré en Leanbox para que lo estudie y pueda hacer la armadura con los conocimientos que saque de ahí. Noire me acompañó porque me dijo que iba a recoger algo que le había encargado a Chian, y al parecer ya lo terminó, y de hecho, cuando fuimos con ella a que haga mi armadura, Noire se quedó a hablar con Chian un poco más mientras yo esperaba afuera, y al final, regresamos a la Basílica como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pasó un tiempo, y un día, recibimos una llamada. Se trataba de Histoire, y me pregunta.

\- Hola Ouryuu. ¿Está Noire ahí, contigo? -

\- Sí. Está en la oficina, terminando de archivar el papeleo del día anterior. Enseguida te comunico con ella. -

\- No. Quiero que estés cerca de Noire, porque el mensaje va para los dos. -

\- De acuerdo. -

En eso, fui a buscar a Noire a la oficina, y tras decirle lo que me dijo Histoire, coloqué el altavoz, y la pequeña hada empezó a hablar.

\- Ouryuu y Noire. Necesito que vengan ahora mismo al Sistema Principal de Shares. El Sharicite Central. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan. -

\- De acuerdo. - Contestó Noire.

Aún se me hacía raro de que Histoire nos hable a ambos para mostrarnos algo importante, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Cuando llegamos a Planeptune, Histoire nos llevó a una sala llena de hologramas y pantallas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Cuando llegamos, nos dijo.

\- Antes de empezar, tengo una queja contra ustedes dos. -

\- ¿Una queja? - preguntó Noire confundida.

Histoire se puso totalmente colorada y dijo.

\- ¡Si! ¡A ver, tortolitos en celo! ¡¿Como se les ocurre hacer ese tipo de... c-c-cosas sucias en las mazmorras, bosques y laberintos?! -

Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! - dijo Noire nerviosa.

En eso, Histoire realiza una pose algo bizarra y respondió.

\- Fufufufu... ¡Porque yo soy el oráculo que todo lo ve, y tengo registrado todo lo que sucede! ¡No por nada soy la que resguarda toda la historia de Gamindustri! -

\- No era nuestra intención... - respondí.

\- No es del todo tu culpa. De hecho, era Noire la que te pedía que hicieran el amor en todos esos lugares. Quería decirles esto para que dejen de hacer ese tipo de cosas y mejor se esperan a llegar a un hotel o en casa. -

Hubo un rato de silencio, y era algo incómodo por lo que pasó recientemente, pero en eso, Histoire cambia rápidamente el tema de conversación, rompiendo así el silencio en la sala.

\- Ouryuu, Noire, hay alguien que me gustaría presentarles. -

Tras decir eso, una pequeña niñase acerca a nosotros con un poco de miedo. Histoire nos dijo.

\- Ésto será un poco difícil de creer, pero, ustedes acaban de tener una hija, y es ésta niña aquí presente. Su nombre es Scarlett, ¡Y es mitad CPU, mitad humana! Su forma de CPU se llama Crimson Heart. -

Noire y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, pero yo reaccioné y pregunté.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo pudimos tener una hija, si Noire nunca quedó embarazada? -

\- Eso es un proceso difícil de explicar, pero creo que Noire aún recuerda cómo fue que nació Uni. -

\- Si, lo recuerdo. - respondió Noire. - Creo que fue debido al incremento de Shares en Lastation o algo así, y parte de esos Shares le dieron vida y forma a Uni. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que Ouryuu y yo hayamos tenido una hija? -

\- Bueno, pues su hija tuvo un nacimiento similar. Cuando Ouryuu tuvo contacto con el Sistema de Shares de Lastation, parte de su información y código genético quedó unido al tuyo, Noire. Y cuando ambos se volvieron uno, empezó el proceso, pero cuando ustedes se casaron, el Sistema empezó a crear una nueva forma de vida, y se fue fortaleciendo y tomando forma gracias a su trabajo en conjunto cuando hacían misiones en el gremio para incrementar el nivel de Shares en Lastation. -

\- Ya veo. - Contesté. - Entonces, fue casualidad y suerte que me conecté ese día, cuando sincronicé la agenda electrónica al Sistema, y gracias a eso, ¿Ahora Noire y yo somos padres? Es un poco difícil asimilar tanta información en un solo rato, pero aún así tomaré la total responsabilidad. Lo prometí el día que me casé con Noire, y voy a mantener esa promesa. -

\- A mí también se me hace difícil de creer que acabo de ser madre. - dijo Noire. - Pero haré todo lo posible para ser un buen ejemplo para... Mi primera... Hija... -

Esa última frase no podía decirla bien porque empezó a llorar. Noire extendió los brazos y Scarlett fue corriendo a abrazarla, llorando de felicidad. Yo me acerqué a ellas y les di un fuerte abrazo. ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! A Histoire también le salían unas cuantas lágrimas mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Scarlett dijo entre sollozos.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Me da mucho gusto poder conocerlos -

\- ¡Así es, Scarlett! ¡Soy tu mamá! ¡Y también me alegra conocerte! - Dijo Noire.

\- No te preocupes Scarlett. Papá está aquí. - Le decía a mi hija mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Más tarde, cuando ya estábamos tranquilos, Noire, Scarlett y yo regresamos a la Basílica a dar la buena noticia. Kei se desmayó y Uni no paraba de gritar de alegría, diciendo que ya es tía. Noire quería organizar una fiesta, pero Scarlett tenía mucho sueño, así que tuvimos que posponer la fiesta para otro día. Uni nos pidió que si Scarlett podía quedarse en su cuarto, y le dijimos que sí.


End file.
